


Cascade Effect

by aquietdin



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Game Spoilers, M/M, zelloyd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquietdin/pseuds/aquietdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little moments building up, until friendship topples into something else. Now Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If he bothered to look back, he’d realize it started the moment they’d met.

Not that he’d figure it out for weeks.

He couldn’t tell if it was the cheeky smile, the wink, or the way his body twisted like a cat in midair after Colette sent him flying, all pink and white and flowing red hair. It certainly was impressive. And if it wasn’t for what came out of Zelos’ mouth a few seconds later, Lloyd might have blushed.

Maybe.

——

The urge to blush had long since been replaced by chronic annoyance.

Lloyd slurped at his drink and did his best to ignore Zelos flirting with yet another girl and enjoy the ocean breeze in the Sybak plaza. It was almost impossible. He never stopped. If it wasn’t Sheena, it was Colette. If it wasn’t Colette, it was Raine. He even gave Presea his cheesy lines. The poor girl was still a child. And he never missed the opportunity to show off to every woman he spied.

It went against everything his dad had taught him.

Lloyd glanced over at Colette, who was still in her weird - what did the Professor call it? - catatonic state. He only hoped they could find what they needed to cure her here. He swallowed the rest of his juice around the lump of guilt in his throat. He would make this right. He wouldn’t give up until he did.

"I guess I can sorta see why they go for him," a voice to his left jolted him out of his thoughts. "It’s still gross."

Genis had plopped down on the bench beside him, looking sullen.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, setting his empty cup aside.

Sneering, Genis pointed in the direction of a small group of giggling teenage girls. “Zelos,” he clarified. “I mean, he’s really beautiful.” He shrugged, dropping his arm. “It’s a shame his personality is so crummy.”

"You can say that again."

Genis fell silent as the girls continued to giggle. Lloyd dared another glance in Zelos’ direction. He’d never really bothered to look that thoroughly.

A quick up-and-down confirmed that Genis was right. Zelos _was_ beautiful, though it made Lloyd’s nose wrinkle a bit just to acknowledge it. He was tall, lean, and sculpted, with handsome features and large, sharp eyes. His long mane of red hair shone in the sun.

It made Lloyd wonder if he was handsome. No one had ever told him so. Did that mean he wasn’t? Girls never seemed to be super eager to talk to him. Maybe it was his shorter stature, or his completely untamable hair, or his boring brown eyes. He’d never had anything to really compare himself to, either. Unless he could count Zelos, and everyone was unattractive compared to him.

Suddenly self-conscious, Lloyd slumped and tucked his chin into the collar of his coat.

Footsteps clicked towards him. The cobblestones in his field of vision were replaced with white and pink, and then a cascade of red.

"Everything alright here, Lloyd?"

His head jerked up to find Zelos’ face uncomfortably close. He had a slimy grin plastered on, bending over to put their faces level.

"You were staring at me for quite a bit." There was a teasing in his voice. "Like what you see?"

Lloyd glared with all his might. “Get over yourself, you weirdo.”

Zelos walked away, laughing lightly. Lloyd rolled his eyes, ignoring the heat in his cheeks.

——

"Son of a…!"

Lloyd wasn’t always good with words, but he was good enough to know not to spew profanity. Even if the reason for that profanity was the thorny vine that was currently biting into his thigh. Even if he really, _really_ wanted to.

He yanked the plant from his clothes, thankful for the thick material of his trousers. He was tired, thirsty, and frustrated. They’d been wandering around this Gaora-whatever forest for hours, and it was a complete maze. He wasn’t ready to rule out magic. He swore they’d walked by that same patch of sunlight twice, even though they’d been going in the same direction for a while.

Rubbing at his forehead, Lloyd let out a long sigh. He’d fallen behind the group, but he didn’t have it in him to jog to catch up. He trudged forward, his legs heavy.

He was walking for several minutes before he realized there was someone walking beside him, matching his slow steps. Lloyd looked up to find Zelos, looking entirely too chipper. His head pounded.

"You don’t look so hot, my man."

Lloyd barely managed to not groan out loud. He didn’t have the energy or patience for this. He kept his eyes forward, finding the orange of Raine’s cloak and following it.

"Not up for chatting?" He could almost hear him pout. "Fine, fine."

Out of the corner of his eye, Lloyd could see Zelos fishing around in his pockets. He pulled something out and thrust it in front of Lloyd’s face.

"Don’t say I never did anything nice for you."

He recognized the paper wrapping. Zelos was offering him a gel, and he was too tired to bring up the issue of their dwindling rations. He sighed again and took it, muttering a thanks. Zelos shot him one of his cheesy grins.

Lloyd was halfway through unwrapping the medicine when he noticed the color and scent. “Zelos,” he finally looked up. “This is a lemon gel.”

"And?"

"And they’re really expensive," Lloyd finished. "How did you…?"

Zelos only rolled his eyes. “Remind me to show you around my mansion someday. But right now, just eat the gel.”

He hesitated a bit before giving in. He devoured the gel in one bite, crumpling the paper wrapper in his hand. It was refreshingly sour with a sugary finish. Within seconds of swallowing his fatigue began to dissipate. He felt the scratches on his legs knit together, his thirst fade, and the tension bleed out of his muscles. He straightened his back with a loud pop.

"Wow," Lloyd breathed.

"Better?"

He nodded. Zelos moved closer, matching his footfalls, and leaned close to his ear.

"I dunno if you realize it, man, but you’re sort of the leader around here." Zelos nudged him gently with his elbow, jutting his chin in the direction of the group ahead. "You need to keep it together. They’re all counting on you."

He’d never given it that much thought.

A hand patted his back, the cool metal of his suspenders clips clicking. “But don’t worry,” Zelos dropped his voice. “I’ve got your back, oh fearless leader.”

Lloyd nodded, jogging to catch up with the group. His back felt cold where Zelos’ hand had been.

——

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they reached Ozette, they were tired, hungry, and dirty. They didn't have any choice but to leave Presea in her home with a rotting corpse. They needed to help her too, but in their current state, there wasn't much they could do. They needed at least one night of rest, and booked both rooms at the tiny inn, ignoring the strange look the innkeeper gave them. Lloyd politely let the girls use the single bath first, even though his skin itched with sweat and he was fairly certain he smelled less than savory.

Yawning, he took a seat in a wooden chair by the window in the room he'd be sharing with Genis, Zelos, and Regal, not wanting to dirty the bed sheets with his filthy clothes. He could wash them after his bath, and with the warm breeze that flowed through the mountain town, they would probably be dry by morning.

He could hear the wind in the trees from outside the window, rustling gently. He closed his eyes, the lingering sunshine sparkling through leaves. The sound was soft, gentle.

"Lloyd?"

With a jerk he awoke, pulling his head up from the back of the chair. Lloyd was confused for a few seconds before he remembered the room, the town. He looked out at the trees. The sun was far lower, hanging just above the horizon.

He groaned and rubbed his eye.

"You must've been seriously wiped," Zelos' voice was at his side, he knew the sound well enough by now. "You've been asleep for a couple of hours."

Glancing up, Lloyd took stock of his companion, dressed in his spare set of clothes. His loose pants hung low on his slender hips, the collar on his shirt dipping low. The gold keycrest set into his chest glinted in the fading sun. Zelos had pulled his hair up high on his head. He looked even taller without it draped over his back and shoulders.

"The bath is free, hurry up so we can eat." Zelos' wore a knowing smirk. He turned to saunter out of the room, a strange waggle in his hips. He grinned over his shoulder at Lloyd. "Unless you'd like some help?"

Lloyd picked up the nearest object - a book from the table next to him - and lobbed it at Zelos, aiming for his head. The Chosen ducked easily, laughing as he exited.

The inn's wooden bath was tiny, but seemed well maintained. It was also soaked from use by his other party members, but he hardly cared. From the first bucket of water he dumped over his head, Lloyd felt life returning to his aching shoulders. He'd forgotten how wonderful a simple warm bath could be. He'd always dreamed of adventure while living in Iselia and the surrounding woods, but it was turning out to be harder than he'd realized.

He finished bathing and washed his clothes as best he could, changing into his spare pants and shirt. His nap in the chair, while harsh on his neck, had given him enough energy to keep going for a few more hours.

Downstairs the rest of his friends had gathered around a small table, awkwardly sitting in whatever could serve as a chair. Several plates of food crowded the tiny surface. Genis had already begun shoveling what looked like casserole into his mouth. Lloyd waved at them and went to hang his clothes on the balcony with everyone else's.

The meal was hearty, mostly consisting of stewed meats and root vegetables. They talked and chatted, each dressed in their spare tunics and pants, though Regal and Genis remained mostly quiet. Zelos and Sheena had an impressive back-and-forth for a good ten minutes before Raine told them to knock it off. Lloyd laughed at them.

It was well after sunset by the time they finished their meal. Lloyd checked on his drying clothing before wandering the town, its thatched buildings lit by scattered lanterns. The people didn't seem very eager to talk to him. He spotted a large branch above the inn, and decided to check out the view.

As soon as he reached the top, he regretted it. Zelos sat on the branch, looking out over the surrounding forest. Maybe if Lloyd quietly climbed back down -

"Hey bud."

Crap.

Zelos turned to him, whisps of red hair swaying from where they'd worked loose from the tied back mass. He patted the moss next to him. "Come sit for a minute. The view is pretty nice."

He didn't particularly want to sit next to the swollen headed aristocrat, but Dwarven Vow number one played in his mind. Work together for a peaceful world. He took in a breath and sat.

Zelos was surprisingly quiet as he surveyed the dark forest below. Above them, stars began peeking out of the dark blue sky. Tethe'alla's sky wasn't terribly different from Sylverant's, from what he could tell. A breeze wafted up from below, carrying the scent of the forest with it. It reminded Lloyd of home, of peaceful summer nights on the terrace.

He frowned. There were also other nights, with Genis and Colette. Nights when he'd get permission to stay in the town, nights spent looking for shooting stars and eating fruit soaked in syrup. Nights when her laugh was far more carefree than it was now.

"Thinking about Colette, huh?"

He glanced over, surprised at Zelos' gentle tone. "It's written all over your face. You're worried about her."

Lloyd picked at a thread hanging off his shirt. Zelos could be pretty perceptive when he wanted to be. "She acts brave, but I know she's scared."

A hand clapped down on his shoulder. Zelos' serene expression was replaced with his trademark grin. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to make sure you're always there for your hunny."

Lloyd shot him a look. He knew how Zelos liked to use that word, and it didn't sit right with him to use it for Colette. "She's not my - "

Red eyebrows disappeared into a hairline. "Oh really?" His smirk turned devious. "Well then."

Lloyd shrugged the hand from his shoulder, grimacing. "Don't even think about it."

Zelos turned up his nose in a mock pout. "You're no fun, you know that?"

There was a long stretch of silence. Lloyd watched the stars, feeling his irritation ebb. Zelos always knew how to get him worked up. He didn't know how exactly he did it. One minute he could be kind, almost generous, and the next he was making Lloyd want to deck him. He supposed there were just people that could get under his skin.

Zelos stretched dramatically and stood to leave, patting Lloyd on the head as he walked away. Lloyd turned to tell him off, but stopped as he saw Zelos pull at the tie that held his mass of hair. It came loose, and red poured out of the giant knot in cascading waves of curls that bounced against his back. A hand reached back and tossed the hair from the side, Lloyd watched it tumble down, catching the moonlight.

Heat rushed to Lloyd's cheeks. He waited several minutes before going to find his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

There were several things Lloyd would rather be doing at that moment. Taking another stroll through an endless maze forest. Falling from his Rheaird at ten thousand feet. Eating a million tomatoes.

Another bolt of lightning and his heart jumped into his throat. That one was barely ten feet away. His ear rang. This was hell.

"Sorry, everyone," Sheena apologized again. "I know this place is nerve-wracking. We'll be done soon."

As sorry as she was, it didn't change that they were stuck deep in the middle of the Lightning Temple, with nowhere to go but forward. Lloyd glanced around. With the exception of Regal and Presea, everyone seemed a little more frazzled then usual. The random lightning had them all on edge, mostly from the deafening noise that would follow. Even Zelos was rubbing at his ears, looking irritated.

"Through here, I think." Sheena led the way through a darkened door frame. The group carefully gathered inside, staring into darkness.

A crack of lightning, and the room lit up. Several pathways wound upwards, suspended above what looked like a bottomless pit. The lightning faded, and the room descended into total darkness, save for the little light that poured in from the open door.

"You have got to be kidding me," Genis groaned. Another flash, and the room lit up again.

Raine hummed to herself. "This is the only place we haven't been yet. I think if we just take care and walk when the lightning strikes, we can navigate through."

Forming a careful line with Sheena in the lead, they marched on. Lloyd patted Genis' shoulder as the boy stepped in front of him. They moved slowly and carefully, stopping before the light faded. This room did nothing to calm Lloyd's nerves. His chest felt tight as he shuffled along in the brief light.

"Wow, this is a thrill a minute," Zelos' voice was thick with sarcasm at Lloyd's back. He turned to glare at him, only to be met with darkness. The lightning flashed, and Lloyd found himself only inches from Zelos' face. It startled him enough to make him jerk.

He almost backpedaled. "Don't - don't mess around!" He stuttered, placing a hand on Zelos' chest.

What happened next went too fast for Lloyd to clearly recall. Fingers wrapped around his wrist as the light faded completely, pushing his hand away. He thought he heard a sneer. Another footstep.

"Don't be so - "

Zelos didn't finish his sentence, his words cutting off with the scrape of a boot on stone. The room flashed bright, and Zelos' face was falling from view, his blue eyes wide in shock. Lloyd's right hand shot out, gripping his bicep, but he wasn't fast enough. Zelos' weight pulled him off the walkway with a grunt. He desperately groped for the ledge with his other hand, his fingertips finding the stone for a brief moment before slipping away. With a startled gasp, he watched Genis and Raine's horrified expressions from over the ledge, zooming away.

Zelos' arm was still firmly in his right hand as they fell, the wind whooshing past his ears in the blackness. His stomach flew into his throat. This certainly wasn't how he had expected to die.

He thought he heard Zelos grunt, followed by a thud, right before his legs struck a slanted surface. Now he was sliding, though still at break-neck speeds. It was still impossible to see. With no better options, Lloyd pulled Zelos' body close and held on.

The stone they were sliding in abruptly smoothed out before Lloyd's vision flooded with light. The surface ended and they soared through open air before landing with a whump, cold stone biting into his back.

It took several seconds before Lloyd could breathe, and when he did, it was with a pained gasp. He gulped at the air, desperately trying to replace what the fall had knocked loose from his lungs. The weight on his chest wasn't helping.

He looked down, wincing, and saw only red. There was a split second of panic before he realized it wasn't blood, but Zelos, sprawled out on top of him. Another second of confusion before Lloyd remembered he had grabbed him in the fall. He pushed at Zelos' bare shoulder weakly.

"Zelos," he grunted. "Get up, you're heavy."

The Chosen didn't move. Lloyd did his best to sit up, his shoulder blades screaming in pain from the fall. "Zelos, seriously - "

There was no response. Zelos' cheek was pressed into Lloyd's coat, his whole body limp. Lloyd shook his shoulder again, fear rising. He rolled Zelos over, grimacing as his head lolled to one side in his arms. His face was deathly pale.

Lloyd felt himself go cold. He pressed his ear to the hollow of Zelos' neck, feeling for a pulse. A slow, steady heartbeat thumped under his cheek, next to the cold metal of his keycrest. A long exhale followed.

With the hand that wasn't clutching his unconscious friend, Lloyd patted at his pockets. Of course he entrusted almost all of the supplies to Regal and Raine, the responsible members of the group. But he was sure he stashed at least a few things - 

He hit a lump in his coat, the shape and size he was hoping for. Lloyd wrenched open the buttons, feeling around his right side. He fished out the Life Bottle, relieved to find it still full. He yanked the top off with his teeth and splashed the shimmering liquid over Zelos' face and chest before tossing the bottle away, spitting out the top. 

Lloyd held his breath and waited. The elixir began to slowly absorb into Zelos' body, leaving a sheen on his skin and clothes.

With a sharp inhale Zelos awoke, his eyes snapping open. He stared unfocused for several seconds before squeezing his eyes shut with a groan.

"Ow," he ground out, bringing a hand to the back of his head. "What the...?"

"Easy," Lloyd couldn't help the smile of relief that spread over his face. "We took a pretty bad fall."

Zelos shifted in his arms. "Yeah, sure feels like it."

Lloyd shook his head at him. If Zelos felt well enough to make snide remarks, it meant he was going to be just fine. He probably had an apple gel or two on him somewhere to get them both back on their feet. Zelos, however, seemed content to let himself be cradled and nursed his sore head. A shining strand of hair was stuck to his cheek, most likely from the life bottle. Before he could stop himself, Lloyd pushed it away with his gloved fingers.

Zelos froze, his eyes opening wide. It was the first time Lloyd had seen them up close, several shades of soft blue next to the brilliant red of his hair. And next to his eyes, he could see the faintest of freckles against his skin, almost invisible across his nose.

He was beautiful.

"Lloyd...?"

Zelos' voice snapped him out of his trance with a start. Lloyd's whole body flashed hot with embarrassment as he helped the Chosen sit up. What the hell was that?

It felt like an eternity before either of them spoke, Lloyd taking particular interest in the scuffed floor beside him. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Where are we?"

The question was spoken so easily, Zelos' tone almost bored. Lloyd looked around for the first time since they landed. "I think we're on the bottom floor of the temple...?"

Zelos stood and stretched, turning away to pull a gel out of his pocket. Lloyd was thankful for the opportunity to awkwardly button his coat, his whole stomach churning uncomfortably. Why had he done that?

He didn't get much time to think about it as Genis came barreling down the stairs, shouting their names, followed by the rest of their party. Zelos went straight back to his usual self, like nothing at all had happened. Raine didn't waste a second with her healing magic. It eased the pain in Lloyd's shoulders, but it didn't quell his wobbling gut, which remained unruly for days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insert chapter, because I forgot what order things happen in the game and wrote the fic out of order. Oops.

The sunlight was blinding as they exited the Earth Temple. Lloyd squeezed his eyes shut, urging them to readjust after hours in the dim light of the mountain pass. From the groans, he guessed his companions were all having similar issues. But the breeze from the nearby field smelled wonderful compared to the stuffy, stale air of the temple.

As much as the group would have teased him for it, he was getting tired of temples.

"Celcius should be in the temple outside Flanoir, in the north," Sheena spoke. Lloyd was about to agree when he looked around at the tired faces and dirty clothes. Colette's eyes were downcast.

He thought for a moment before speaking. "How about we take a break first? We can rest up when we get to Flanoir - "

"Ugh, can we not?" Zelos spoke quickly. "It's freezing up there. Nothing but piles of wet snow. No thanks." The Chosen crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

There was a long silence. Glances and raised eyebrows were exchanged. Regal finally spoke up.

"There is a House of Salvation just south of here. We could rest there before continuing."

The suggestion went over well, and they boarded their Rheairds. The House in question was a tiny building nestled into the side of a mountain, far away from any town. Flowers bloomed happily from random spots along the path, and no sound could be heard but birds and wind. It was exactly what they needed after the dragons, temple, and Gnome.

A scruffy dog was roaming about, and it seemed to greatly lift Colette's spirits. Aside from the chapel, the home had nearly no amenities, even fewer beds, and only one outdoor bath. They would make do. It was still better than camping in the open air.

It was only mid afternoon by the time they arrived, so Genis and Colette volunteered to take care of dinner. Lloyd decided to take his bath early for once, since no one else was interested. The outdoor bath made him a little nervous, but thankfully his friends were kind enough to not play any pranks or yank down the curtain.

It was peaceful in this part of Tethe'alla. If he didn't think about it, he could've sworn he was still home in Sylvarant. the thought of his home and father made Lloyd's heart ache a little.

Dinner was a simple meal of fish, bread, and vegetables. Genis was kind enough to keep the tomatoes on a separate plate. Lloyd frowned a little when Zelos greedily took half of them for himself. He must've seen Lloyd's look, because soon after a tomato slice on the end of a fork was shoved into his face. Lloyd flung himself backwards, sliding off his chair and onto the floor.

He glared and got up, Zelos laughing away. Lloyd remained wary of him for the rest of the meal.

They finished eating and parted again, taking turns to bathe and clean their clothing and gear. It was quiet times like these that made the adventure easier. Quiet meals, jokes and soft beds kept the despair from pressing in. Lloyd wiggled his toes through the grass. They had so much riding on them, but right now, watching the sunset, it was okay to forget about it all. Just for a little while.

The bed situation was tricky - eight people and three actual beds. It was unanimous that Colette be given the softest bed next to the window, which she tried to refuse. Lloyd and Raine insisted, and Colette finally agreed on the condition that someone share the tiny mattress. Presea was the only one small enough to fit, so the two girls nestled under the blankets. Regal seemed perfectly content to sit up in the corner, his head dropping against his chest. Sheena and Raine decided to share the second bed, leaving one threadbare mattress near the door.

Genis was already setting up a bedroll near where Colette and Presea were sleeping. Zelos just flopped down onto his mat, layered with blankets.

"Just take it," he said, yawning. "That thing's probably full of mites anyway."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks." He extinguished the lamp and crawled under the stiff sheets. A few sounds of creaking, and the room went quiet, except for the gentle wind outside.

 

Sleep didn't come.

Lloyd tried everything. Careful, even breathing. Reciting the Dwarven Vows in his head. Multiplication tables. He shifted quietly, thinking that maybe he just hadn't gotten comfortable yet. But the mattress wasn't that bad. His mind was just refusing to quiet down, memories of home bouncing around in his brain faster than he could contain them.

He sat up, remembering what Kratos had told Colette. If he were by the window, he could count the stars. But from where he was, they were hidden by the trees. Lloyd sighed quietly.

"Can't sleep?"

He glanced in the direction of the hushed voice. In the darkness, he could just barely make out Zelos' form, shifting on his bedroll.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Same."

A few minutes passed. He could hear Zelos shifting and sitting up.

"What's eating you?" Lloyd asked him, keeping his tone as low as possible.

A non-committal grunt from Zelos. "Nothing important. What about you?"

Lloyd took a breath. "I don't know." It was both the truth and a lie. He didn't know what was bothering him, because there were so many things bothering him. It was hard to pinpoint one issue.

Rustling covers. "I bet you could think of something if you - "

"Hush, you two." Raine's voice drifted up from the covers of the center bed in a quiet warning. "Some of us are actually able to sleep."

Lloyd pressed himself into his pillow and muttered an apology. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. If he couldn't sleep, he could at least rest.The room fell silent again for several minutes, until more rustling caught his attention.

A bit of shuffling and barely audible footsteps were the only warning he got before the side of his bed dipped. Lloyd jerked away with a gasp.

"Scoot over," a whisper he recognized as Zelos came from beside him.

Lloyd sputtered, but still shifted to one side of the mattress. Zelos flopped down at his side, one of his shoulders pressing into Lloyd's chest. The tiny bed was definitely not made for two grown men. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Zelos shifted, making himself comfortable in what little space there was. "I can't sleep and neither can you," his voice was so low, but this close, Lloyd could hear him perfectly. "And I'm bored. So let's talk."

To say Lloyd wasn't entirely comfortable with the proximity was an understatement. He was thankful for the darkness to hide his face, which was probably rivaling the red of his coat. He'd never shared a bed with anyone.

"T-talk about what?" he whispered. Zelos shrugged.

"I don't know. What's your hometown like?"

There was a pain in his chest that had nothing to do with Zelos' shoulder. Lloyd took a breath. Iselia was still an open wound, but maybe he could just tell the happy parts.

"It's quiet," He began slowly, picturing the town, the morning sunlight on the rows of vines. "Tiny, but nice. Clean. Everyone there works hard to make a living. There's a lot of gardens, peppers and onions. Grapes." He slowed, fondness coming back to him. "On Fridays you can smell the fresh bread before you even reached the village."

Zelos nodded beside him. "Sounds peachy. Miss it?"

"...Yeah."

"You should show it to me, if we can get back to Sylvarant."

Lloyd took a while to respond, the old ache surfacing. "I can't. Genis and I aren't allowed in the town anymore."

More silence. Zelos let the back of his hand thump against Lloyd's chest gently. "Sorry. Didn't know it was a sore spot."

Lloyd only shook his head. "Your turn," He breathed, looking for anything to distract him from his current situation. "Why do you hate Flanoir?"

Zelos yawned, stretching. His legs rubbed against Lloyd's, who jerked involuntarily. He heard Zelos scoff.

"For the love of Martel, will you relax? I'm not gonna do anything weird."

Lloyd didn't know he could feel any more awkward. Zelos was perceptive, even in the dark, and it wouldn't do him any good to stay in fight or flight mode. With a deep breath he shifted, turning on to his side to relieve the tension in his shoulders. He could barely see the outline of Zelos' head, sitting just lower than his own. Lloyd forced his body to relax. How Zelos could get into his bed without a second thought was crazy. Or maybe he was just naive?

"Better," Zelos said.

Lloyd glared at the hair just below his nose. "You didn't answer my question."

The head below him tilted up briefly, hair tickling his nose. Zelos grunted. "I don't hate Flanoir," his voice even lower than before. "I hate the cold. Snow is gross."

Lloyd thought to the few times he'd seen snow. He'd always thought it was pretty, but Iselia was too warm for anything more than a dusting. But he'd liked it, the peace that came from watching snowflakes silently drift down.

"It's not so bad," Lloyd made a vague gesture with the hand that wasn't mostly pinned at Zelos' side. "Does it ever snow in Meltokio?"

The silence that followed made Lloyd uneasy. It was the tinest of movements, but he could feel Zelos' body curl inward, tensing.

"Sometimes."

Something in his whisper told Lloyd that he shouldn't press the issue. Dirk had taught him to listen with all of his senses when talking to a friend, because you never know what might strike a nerve. He tried to change the subject.

"Hey, what about Altamira? I heard it's a beach resort."

It seemed to work. Zelos uncoiled and hummed, and Lloyd could hear him smiling. "It's my favorite place," he whispered happily. "Lots of sun, sand, and hunnies wearing barely anything."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Of course."

A stifled giggle followed, and the conversation remained light. They talked about food, sword skills, wardrobe choices - Lloyd found himself having to defend his dwarven attire - they even swapped stories about falling asleep in class. Lloyd's words eventually began to slow, long after Zelos had fallen silent. He felt sleepy and content, finally drifting off.

 

It was a distant clinking of plates that finally brought him back. Lloyd drew in a long breath, the room lit with morning sunlight. He hadn't expected to fall asleep at all, much less waking up feeling so rested. His left arm was strangely numb, however.

Lloyd glanced down and saw only red. Confused, he lifted his head and glanced down. Zelos was curled up against his chest, Lloyd's left arm tucked under his head. His hair was everywhere. 

Lloyd smiled. This was... nice. He'd never slept next to anyone, and he could now understand the appeal. There was a strange kind of comfort in having someone this close. He felt warm and safe with another body pressed against him, Zelos' breath hot against his throat. Lloyd could definitely get used to this. He wondered if Colette and Raine had slept as well as him with someone by their sides, and glanced around to see.

The room was empty. The other two beds were mostly made, with Zelos' abandoned blankets on the floor the only other evidence of their party.

He let his head fall back against the pillow. Everyone must already be up, probably eating breakfast by now. Their long whispered conversation probably accounted for their late sleeping. Lloyd let out a sizeable yawn and nudged Zelos' shoulder. They both needed to get going.

 

It took a while, but everyone was finally ready to head north by early afternoon. Lloyd gave one last stretch as the group headed away from the House of Salvation to safely board their Rheairds.

Sheena stopped him, lagging behind. There was a strange look in her eyes as she pulled him aside to speak in a hushed tone next to his ear.

"Lloyd, don't take this the wrong way, but you should really watch yourself."

He blinked at her, confused. "Uh...?"

Sheena sighed at him. She had that same look that the Professor would get when he couldn't answer her questions in class. She glanced forward at the group, then back at him. "Zelos," she whispered. Lloyd's eyes immediately found the man in question, his red hair making him easy to pick out, chatting with Raine.

"Just... be careful, alright? I know you two are getting close." His cheeks went warm at her words. "He's broken a lot of hearts. I'd hate for yours to be one of them."

Lloyd didn't get a chance to ask what Sheena meant before she was walking away, leaving him dazed, his stomach fluttering oddly.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Flanoir wasn't the most pleasant. Soon after leaving the House of Salvation, the cold wind began biting straight through their clothing in the thin sky air. By the time they touched down outside the snowy city, Lloy'd cheeks were completely wind burned and numb.

They stopped in the city to purchase new gear and winter clothing. Lloyd found a shining set of twin blades that made his eyes twinkle, as well as a heavy cloak and wool socks. Even Regal donned a thick jacket over his bare midsection. Zelos spent his gald on a very expensive looking cloak lined with beige fur, which he wasn't shy about showing off.

The actual Ice Temple was true to its name. There were enough monsters to keep their blood moving, but by the time they were facing off against Celcius, they were exhausted. Lloyd's lungs burned in the frigid air as his stamina waned. Sheena dealt the final blow, falling on one knee as soon as her vow was spoken. Weary and chilled to the bone, the light of the inn's fire was a welcome sight afterwards.

Zelos was oddly quiet during their evening meal. The high spirits he'd been in when parading in his new coat was nowhere to be found. He picked at his food, looking sullen. Lloyd tried several times to cheer him up, but all he got were tired, lopsided smiles in return. He let it go for the time being, remembering his reaction to the mere mention of snow. He could address it later, perhaps, when Zelos was ready. Genis' over-excitement about the snow and ice was more than enough conversation for all of them.

Bedtime came, and this time everyone had their own bed, soft down-filled mattresses lined with flannel and quilts and stacked with pillows. Lloyd glanced around as they settled in. Presea and Regal were their usual withdrawn selves, settling into their beds in silence. Sheena was already asleep, and Colette wasn't far behind her. Zelos had taken the bed in the corner, the blankets pulled up over his head.

"Hey, why don't we sleep in a bit tomorrow?" Lloyd blurted out. He was tired, and he could tell everyone else was feeling just as weary. He expected Raine to give him a speech about not wasting time, but after a moment even she agreed.

"An extra hour or two won't set us back." With her words, Genis flopped down and snuggled into his bed, a happy smile on his face. Goodnights were exchanged, and the lamp was extinguished, leaving only the soft glow of the remaining embers in the fireplace.

Lloyd had never slept in such a soft bed. Even the sheets felt amazing against his arms, and everything smelled warm. He could definitely tolerate the cold weather if it meant sleeping like this every night.

He had almost entirely drifted off when his covers moved and the mattress sagged at his back. A new weight settled in behind him with a sigh. Lloyd's mind was far away, but he still registered the movement enough to crack open an eye.

He hummed and twisted slowly, trying to angle his neck to see behind him. The covers blocked most of his view, but in the corner of his eye, he could see a tiny bit of red.

"...Zelos?"

There was a sigh from behind him. Zelos shifted.

"...Do you want me to leave?"

The question sounded so fragile, even to Lloyd, who was barely escaping sleep's clutches. He didn't see any problem with Zelos staying right where he was. After all, he was warm, and it was making Lloyd so sleepy.

"...'s fine," he mumbled, letting his head fall against the pillow. He dreamed of home.


	6. Chapter 6

After Flanoir, Lloyd began to notice changes in Zelos' demeanor. It was subtle, but he could see it; Tethe'alla's Chosen would almost always pick the seat next to him at meal times. They would walk side by side, chatting aimlessly about nothing. There were pats on the shoulders, a hand casually at his back. And slowly, Zelos began putting his bedroll next to Lloyd's. 

He couldn't say he minded the change, in fact Lloyd welcomed it. He was hearing less of Zelos' wildly inappropriate banter and more genuine conversation. The jokes he made seemed less biting, less distasteful. Even as he complained about Sylvarant being backwater, Lloyd only smiled at him.

"If you really hated it, you would've left already."

Zelos fell silent, giving him an odd look. There was something in his expression Lloyd had never seen, but before he could identify it, it disappeared. Zelos gave him a sly grin.

"You're shaper than you look." He scoffed, flipping his hair. "Would you miss me if I went home?"

Lloyd tapped Zelos' arm with his knuckles. "Of course I would," he answered simply. Zelos laughed, elbowing Lloyd and calling him a sap.

The next morning, Lloyd awoke to a gloved hand gripping his shirt from the next bedroll.

 

Seeing Sylvarant from high in the sky had always been a dream of Lloyd's, and now he was seeing it for the first time in his Rheaird. It made his heart swell to be home.

Finding Aska was proving harder than they'd thought. Raine had been the one to spot the Linkite tree far below, but they couldn't do much else until they consulted Nova about the fiery bird again. Finding the roaming caravan was a different story entirely. After hours of hopeless flying, Regal suggested they touch down and search the nearest town for information.

The town in question was Asgard. Lloyd had liked the tiny mountain site, and now he could see it with fresh eyes. As they set down, Colette grabbed his sleeve.

"Hey Lloyd, could you braid my hair? The wind in Asgard, you know."

He smiled, remembering the nightmarish knots from the constant gusts. It had taken them an hour to set her poor hair right the last time they'd been through. Lloyd fished a strap of leather from his pocket and, holding it in his mouth, he quickly set her long golden hair in a simple plait, tying it off with a bow.

"Thanks!" Colette bounced away, the braid swinging at her back. Lloyd's attention went to the other long haired members of their group. Regal had already pulled his back, but Zelos' red curls were still waving behind him like a cape.

"Zelos?" Lloyd went to catch up to him. "You might want to pull your hair back. The wind in this town is pretty rough."

The response was a toothy grin. "It's part of the appeal, Lloyd," he answered. Lloyd only shook his head. He would regret not taking the advice, but he couldn't force him. Just as it had before, the town's random wind gusts kept everyone on their toes. Lloyd was certain the ribbons of his coat would be shredded by the time they left. He watched as Zelos' hair was tossed to and fro, knots and mats forming.

It was sunset before they found any leads. The local dragon master had seen the caravan heading north, but it was too late to set out. They booked the inn at the top of the hill - Raine had argued for less expensive lodging, but Zelos only flashed his purse and insisted, looking irritated.

Raine insisted they get an early start, so they parted ways to refill their supplies before settling in for the night. Lloyd entered their large shared room and was greeted immediately by curses.

"Dammit...!"

Zelos sat on one of the beds, his coat, gloves and boots removed. Over his shoulder was a red scraggly mass of what Lloyd could only assume was his hair, though it looked matted and dull. Its owner was yanking angrily at it with a brush.

He almost couldn't stifle the laugh. "I did warn you."

The brush stopped for a moment as Zelos glared at him. "Be quiet," he ordered, then went back to scraping at the tangled mess.

Lloyd watched silently for almost a minute before he couldn't take any more. "Stop, stop," he sighed, strolling over. He snatched the brush from Zelos' hand and dropped onto the bed behind him. "You're only making it worse. Do you even know how to brush your own hair?" 

Zelos sneered, throwing his hair back. "Of _course_ I do. But I've never had to visit country hick towns with ungodly wind."

Rolling his eyes, Lloyd assessed the damage. It was fairly extensive, to the point where there wasn't so much hair as one giant lump of red knots. He began brushing gently at the very end, holding it in his hand to keep from pulling. He'd combed Colette's hair before, so he had some idea of what to do.

It took quite a bit of work, but slowly the knots came loose. Lloyd stopped to remove his gloves, using his fingers to help him comb through. It occurred to Lloyd that he'd never actually touched Zelos' hair, the strands soft and thick. Zelos was quiet for most of it, until the brush reached high enough to rake over one side his scalp. He murmured under his breath, slumping. 

With one side of his hair thoroughly de-tangled, Lloyd parted it and pushed the combed section forward. He set to work on the other side, which went much fast than the first. Soon Zelos' long red locks were smoothed out, the curls springing back to life under the brush. Lloyd pushed the other half forward, exposing a long, pale neck.

He stopped, breath catching in his throat. A tiny spray of freckles dotted Zelos' spine, disappearing into red. Lloyd ghosted his fingers over them, the skin hot and smooth under his calloused fingertips. 

With a sigh Zelos' head dipped forward. Lloyd's stomach quivered at the sound, his grip on the hairbrush tightening. He was completely entranced, eyes locked on the delicate skin framed with brilliant crimson. He leaned forward, his mouth opening. The skin looked so _soft._

With a long sigh, Zelos straightened his back and stretched his arms over his head. Lloyd jerked backwards with a gasp, dropping the brush. Zelos used the momentum from his stretch to roll backwards into Lloyd's lap, his hair spreading out in all directions.

Lloyd blushed furiously, a sudden flash of embarrassment flooding him. Confused and startled, his mouth opened several times before he could form any actual words.

"W-what are you doing?"

Zelos glanced up from where he had draped himself over Lloyd's legs, looking as content as a housecat. "I think I'll take a nap right here," he drawled, his eyes half lidded.

Lloyd sputtered, feeling clammy and hot all at once. He shoved Zelos' shoulder enough to slide out from under him, letting him thump against the bed. Zelos giggled, rolling to sit up.

"You are so much fun to mess with, you know that?"

Lloyd glared at him, his cheeks still burning. The whole room, in fact, felt far too warm for his liking. He turned to leave.

"Lloyd?"

He stopped with a hand on the doorknob. He was surprised to find Zelos wearing a genuine smile when he turned around, playing with a bit of his freshly restored hair.

"Thanks, bud."

Lloyd's chest felt full and warm at the sight. "Sure," he answered, leaving the room. He felt strange, like an odd nervousness had crept under his skin. He needed a long walk to clear his head.


	7. Chapter 7

He'd heard stories of people in dark places going insane after too long. Earlier in his life, he would have laughed at the idea. But now, as he clenched his eyes shut against the blinding sunlight, his hands shaking and head pounding, he realized he was wrong. Again.

This adventure was one painful learning experience after another.

The Temple of Darkness was the worst one yet. Lloyd felt sick to his stomach. Even the idea of eating a gel was awful. It was almost a half hour before he was well enough to move.

The conversation that followed didn't help much. Their next stop would be Aska, the summon of light, and making the pact could separate Sylvarant and Tethe'alla permanently. Lloyd frowned, he didn't want to imagine the rest of the journey without his new companions. He wasn't close to Regal, but he respected how hard he was working to make things right. Presea was slowly finding herself, and even though she remained withdrawn, Lloyd was proud of her.

And then there was Zelos, relaxing on the grass, looking as elegant as ever. If any of them decided to stay in the flourishing world, it would probably be him. The thought made Lloyd's heart sink in his chest. The two of them had become fast friends, spending nearly every moment together, fighting side by side, sharing food, words, and even blankets. It would hurt so much to lose him.

Visiting every town for potentially the last time was a depressing but sensible decision. Meltokio was their first stop. Zelos was oddly detached from his home city, not seeming to care one way or the other. Even when Lloyd put a hand on his shoulder, his expression remained distant.

The other stops were much harder. Lloyd hated seeing the anguish in Raine's face as she ran her fingers over the volumes of books in Sybak's research center. Raine was like family to him, the older sister he didn't realize he'd had. She always gave so much, and she deserved so much more than the world had given her. Lloyd swore to himself that he'd find a way to make her smile again, like she did when she entered the Tethe'allan library for the first time.

Next he escorted Sheena to Mizuho. He was surprised by how calm she was as they talked to Tiga. Sheena had resolved herself to never return to her home, and Lloyd admired her courage. He did see her praying silently before they left, clutching Corrine's bell. He would make sure to be there for her, and help her people build their new home in his world.

Presea's home was all that remained of Ozette. She stared solemnly at her father's grave, which Lloyd had helped dig. He could understand her hesitation entirely, but he was surprised at how well Genis handled the idea of her staying behind. Lloyd knew he was infatuated with Presea, and it made his chest swell with pride to see his not-quite little brother supporting her.

Lloyd wasn't expecting Altessa's home to be as difficult as it was. Mithos was so attached to Genis, despite them only recently meeting. Then again, Lloyd couldn't imagine what it must have been for them, being outcasts in their society, finding peace in each other. Lloyd gave Genis' shoulder a squeeze as they left.

Their final stop was Altamira. Lloyd knew it would be hard for both Regal and Presea. He wasn't counting on the league of costumed mascots stopping him at the gate, armed with balloons and confetti. It was awkward, to say the least.

"Congratulations!" A man in a dog suit shouted at him. "You're our one millionth customer this year!"

The free pass was nice, but seemed like bad timing. Until Raine, ever wise, spoke up.

"If this is our last stop in Tethe'alla," she proposed, "Perhaps we should take tonight to enjoy ourselves."

Zelos cheered, looping one arm around Lloyd and another around Colette, dragging them both towards the monorail. The rest of the group followed shortly after, and even though Lloyd couldn't see it, he knew they must be either shaking their heads, rolling their eyes, or both.

He should have known that he'd be dragged to the amusement park, but once they got there, he didn't mind one bit. There were rides, games, prizes, and even a ferris wheel. It was like something out of a dream.

They spent the afternoon going from one ride to another, stopping only to refuel with candied fruit and fried sweet cakes. Colette and Genis' laughter could be heard all over the park, and it was a wonderful sound. They competed in games, including one involving popping colored balloons with a water gun. Lloyd was good, but Sheena beat them all, winning herself a ridiculous stuffed bird toy. Lloyd even convinced Raine to take a spin in the ferris wheel with him. As reluctant as Raine was, she was smiling brightly when she exited the ferris wheel car.

As the sun began to set, everyone seemed in much higher spirits, even Presea. Lloyd was glad. If he was saying goodbye to this world and his friends, it was a good way to end.

He was disappointed that the deluxe suite was only for him and not the entire group. Lloyd had grown so accustomed to sleeping with his friends close by that the large, opulent room seemed empty by comparison. He was about to get up, intent on joining his group in the smaller room below, when a knock sounded at his door. 

"Come in, it's open," he called. Lloyd wasn't entirely surprised when Zelos strode in, dressed in his night clothes. He glanced around the room fondly.

"Man, I haven't stayed in the deluxe suite in years. Looks like they've upgraded the furniture since."

Lloyd stood, glancing around. "Eh, it's alright, I guess. Kind of lonely all by myself."

Zelos let out an exaggerated sigh, swinging an arm around Lloyd's shoulder dramatically. "Oh Lloyd. You silly boy. You have this huge room all to yourself, and you didn't think to invite a girl up to share it with you?"

Frowning, Lloyd pushed at Zelos half-heartedly. "Oh be quiet. We don't all think like you."

A hand rubbed at the top of his head, and Zelos twirled away. "Of course not. There's only one me." He padded barefoot out to the balcony, leaning over the railing. "Take this, for example!" Zelos gestured out at the sky. "The view of the stars is magnificent from here. You could woo a hunny in no time flat."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow at him, but went to the balcony to see. Zelos was right. From this spot, the lights from the hotel and amusement park could hardly be seen, letting the stars shine through the moonless sky. He could still hear the waves of the ocean below.

He let out a yawn so big that tears formed at the corners of his eyes. Lloyd rubbed them away. The afternoon of playing in the amusement park must have taken more out of him than he'd realized.

"Tired?"

Lloyd nodded. "I should probably get some sleep." Though he knew he should find a bed, he was content to lean against the railing and rest his head on his arms, listening to the ocean. Zelos was quiet for a while, until he suddenly dashed back into the room.

Lloyd awoke enough to turn and watch him, puzzled. Zelos was yanking cushions off the various couches and chairs in the room, throwing them in the direction of the balcony.

"What are you doing?"

Humming as he began to arrange his pile of pillows, Zelos grinned happily. "I always used to do this when I'd get this room. The view is too nice to not sleep under it." Before long, a little nest of cushions and blankets had formed, which Zelos patted.

"Here. Sleep under the stars tonight."

Lloyd had to smile at him. Zelos had his faults, but he still had a heart under that swelled head. He stretched his arms up.

"Thanks," Lloyd said.

Zelos stood and turned, waving. "Anytime, bud. Sleep tight."

Lloyd watched him walk away, an odd feeling in his stomach. "Wait!" Zelos stopped, eyebrows raised.

"...You don't have to go," Lloyd said, his voice a little more breathless than he'd intended. Zelos eyed him up and down, then broke out into a grin. He walked back to where Lloyd stood and dramatically cupped his face in his hands.

"Aha, I knew it," his voice was smug. "You want to know more about my secret wooing techniques, don't you?" Lloyd rolled his eyes, pushing Zelos' hands away. "Fear not! Once I'm done with you, you'll be irresistible."

Lloyd shook his head as he walked away. "You dork." He fished his night clothes out of his bag and went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth. When he returned, Zelos had already made himself quite comfortable in the pillow nest, staring up at the stars.

As soon as Lloyd sat down, Zelos lifted the blanket he had draped over his shoulders and swung it around Lloyd, looping an arm around his waist. Despite his claims, Zelos didn't include seduction techniques in their conversation. Instead, they recounted their journey, from their meeting in the Meltokio streets to Lloyd's battle to save Kate at the colosseum, and every bit in between.

"...Are you going to stay in Tethe'alla?" Lloyd asked once their chatter died down. It was a difficult question that made his stomach twist. Zelos leaned into him.

"I don't know yet." The hand on Lloyd's hip tightened.

"I'd really miss you." The words came so easily that it almost startled Lloyd. "You're my best friend, Zelos."

Silence followed. Lloyd's chest felt tight, until Zelos tipped his head against Lloyd's, some of his hair dropping into view.

"Thanks, bud," Zelos' voice was soft. "The feeling's mutual."

They didn't talk after that, eventually settling down against the pillows. Lloyd fell asleep with his cheek against Zelos' hair, his hand looped around his chest.

 

Lloyd awoke softly, slowly, his eyes fluttering against the sunrise. Sea birds called in the distance. The ocean still lapped at the beach below, and the gentle sound made it hard to move. He was warm, comfortable, and safe.

He lifted his head, blinking against the light. The sun was barely up, but out on the balcony, it was incredibly bright. Lloyd glanced down, his vision filled with black cloth. Zelos' night shirt. And above that, Zelos was still sleeping, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

Lloyd propped himself up on one elbow and examined Tethe'alla's Chosen. He looked even younger when he was sleeping, no sarcasm or lewd remarks to crease his brow. He leaned down to brush his nose against Zelos' cheek. Lloyd loved this; the quiet of the morning, the smell of his skin. He wanted to wake up to this every -

...Oh.

He withdrew slowly, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. Zelos stirred gently below him, inhaling softly and turning his head. His red hair shifted, falling away from his long neck. Lloyd's mouth felt dry at the sight.

_Oh._

He sat up slowly, the realization settling in his chest. A small part of his brain wondered just how long it took him to actually figure out.

Genis was right. He really _was_ dumb.


	8. Chapter 8

Lloyd fidgeted.

Any other time he would have been at peace at Colette's side, the campfire crackling in front of them. He'd sounded fairly confident in his little speech about saving the world a few minutes ago, but now, he felt scared and nervous.

They'd sent everyone off to find their reasons for leaving or staying. It was the fair way to do it, and if anyone decided to part ways, Lloyd could only respect their choice.

He thought of Zelos, walking away towards Meltokio, the wind sweeping under his coat. The idea of him staying behind made his chest hurt in a whole new way now. His realization in the Altamira suite had certainly sent him for loops. Lloyd found himself going back to re-examine all of his interactions with Tethe'alla's Chosen. Was it always there? Do people who are just friends act that way? Was it normal, how much personal space they were sharing? He certainly didn't act that way around anyone else, not even Colette or Genis, and they were practically family.

Scrubbing his hands through his hair, he let out a frustrated breath. His head hurt.

"Are you alright, Lloyd?"

He thought of making up an excuse, but he knew he was a terrible liar. Colette would see right through him. "...I've just got a lot on my mind," he answered after a while.

"Thinking about our friends?"

"Yeah."

Colette didn't say anything after that, patting his shoulder.

When everyone returned the next morning, his entire gut was in knots. One by one they gave their answers. He was happy to see that Regal and Presea would be joining them. He eyed Zelos, who looked a little grumpier than usual. Lloyd braced himself.

"After the worlds are separated, there'll be no more need for the Chosen. I'll be a free man." Zelos winked at Lloyd, the movement exaggerated. "So I'm in."

Lloyd's heart swelled. He couldn't contain his grin.

After they crossed into Sylvarant, Genis asked to stop in Triet. They weren't on a huge time crunch, and the oasis town was only minutes away by Rheaird, so they agreed and landed. Genis immediately bolted towards the grocer, while Raine went to peruse the item shop. The rest of the party went about their business in the open market. Lloyd took a walk by the water. His brain was in a million places. He was elated to know that Zelos was staying with them, but now he was scared witless because _Zelos was staying with them._

This was becoming more complicated than he was prepared to handle.

He spotted Genis coming out of the tent at the end of the pathway, looking extremely sullen. Lloyd stopped him.

"Genis? You okay?"

His friend scuffed at the dirt with his shoe. "Yeah, I - I was just at the fortune teller."

"And?"

Genis looked around, blushing. "I asked her about Presea," he kept his voice low. "Lloyd, I don't think she likes me."

Frowning, he put a hand on Genis' shoulder. "What? Of course she does, Genis. I see her talking to you all the time."

Sighing dramatically, Genis slumped. "No, Lloyd. I mean, she doesn't _like_ me."

"...Oh."

"Don't - don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Genis looked nervous, picking at his fingernails. Lloyd nodded, and the boy marched away towards the inn.

Lloyd turned to eye the faded tent by the water. He'd seen the fortune teller once, at the beginning of his journey, when he was looking for Colette. Maybe she could see other things, too.

Pushing the curtain aside, Lloyd was greeted by the smell of smoke and incense. The fortune teller stood by her table, fiddling with a large glass sphere in the center. She raised her eyes to greet Llyod.

"Welcome, traveler," her voice was low and smooth. "Do you have a request for the Fortune Teller?"

The air in the tent was warm and heavy. Lloyd approached her table, eyeing the various dried herbs and bottles filled with strange contents that littered the tiny room.

"I can read connections, see the ties that bind you to others," she continued. "Friendship, or perhaps love. Do you wish to know?"

The word 'love' sent heat straight to Lloyd's face. He took a step back. "I don't - " He was beginning to think this was a terrible idea. "I'm sorry to have bothered you - "

"Ah, but I see someone already." The Fortune Teller shot him a knowing smile, waving her hands over the glass orb on the table. "A gleaming swordsman in red and white."

Lloyd stopped in place. Could she have really...? He glanced back at the entrance, covered by a tarp, before slowly walking up to her table. He kept his face down and nodded.

"I don't really see why you need my advice." She smiled at him. "Your heart already beats in time with his. He respects you, more than anyone else. In many ways, you are the thing he cherishes most."

His heart thumped in his chest as he looked up. What did that even mean?

The Fortune Teller closed her eyes. "What it means is up to you." She waved her hand, a cloud of incense swirling away. "It can be a great friendship, or perhaps more."

He was certain the blush was creeping down his neck. He bid her a tiny thanks and turned to leave, dropping a few gald in her tip jar.

"One last thing," the Fortune Teller's voice was guarded. "Take care, for I see many scars on his heart."

Lloyd exited. He didn't feel any more certain now than he did before.


	9. Chapter 9

Lloyd had to remind himself not to think too hard about what they'd gotten themselves into. If he did, his head would start to hurt.

First they were saving the world, then they weren't. Then they found out there were two worlds. Then they lost Colette, then got her back. They tried to separate the worlds, almost destroyed both of them, saved them, and now Colette was potentially dying. And in between it all, they'd made new friends, lost allies, and Lloyd had found a whole new source of frustration, joy, and confusion in the form of Tethe'alla's Chosen.

After all that, it felt good to visit his home. It felt like years since he'd smelled the forest, or heard the bubbling of the stream. And after everything they'd been through over the last few days, home was exactly what they needed.

Lloyd's pace picked up as he neared the wooden bridge to his house. As soon as he spotted Dirk tending the flower pots under the window, he broke into a run.

"Dad!"

Dirk turned and stood, just in time for Lloyd to slide on his knees to him. Lloyd hugged his father, who laughed and patted his head. He was home.

Lloyd introduced his new companions, who politely nodded. Zelos looped an arm around his shoulders as his name was called, loudly proclaiming himself as Lloyd's best friend. His cheeks went pink as he pried himself loose. 

Dirk saw them inside, and Lloyd marveled at his own home. Everything looked so different, even though everything was in the same place. The lilies in the corner by the window weren't much closer to blooming than they were when he left to chase Colette across the desert. The curtains by the sink were still in desperate need of a washing. The stone stove still burned with fragrant cedar. Home.

He helped his father make a pot of tea, crushing the mint leaves carefully with his worn wooden mortar and pestle. There weren't enough chairs for everyone, so Lloyd and Genis sat on the floor. Dirk remained standing, as did Kratos.

So much had happened in such a short time. Or did it just feel that way now? He dared a glance at Zelos, his legs crossed as he leaned back in the wooden chair. It had been a little more than a week since Altamira, but Lloyd's perception of it was warped. It felt like months, his odd predicament making everything move at a snail's pace. And at the same time, it had flown by in a blur.

Finding out their trip had been for nothing made the mood in the room heavy. Colette frowned as Dirk shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Colette," Dirk patted her shoulder. "You know I love yeh like a daughter, but I'm afraid I don't know the first thing about Cruxius Crystals."

Altessa was the next obvious stop, but Lloyd wasn't ready to leave just yet. Dirk agreed to let them stay the night, and Lloyd and Presea got to work cleaning the wooden floor of the main room to make way for sleeping mats. A few of them could fit in his tiny room upstairs.

Genis prepared a dinner of steak, eggs and rice, followed with mixed fruit. After they ate, most of the group left the house to relax in the surrounding area. Presea and Lloyd did the dishes. 

Lloyd went up the stairs to his room, hearing them creak in just the way they always did. He reached the top and stretched, breathing in the smell of moss and wood. His sheets were probably musty from lack of use, if the dust covering the rest of the room was any indication. He spotted a flash of red outside the window, and went to the balcony to investigate.

Zelos stood on the terrace, looking peaceful for once. Lloyd stood next to him. If he didn't think about it, he could manage not to blush when Zelos was close.

"So," Zelos began. "I bet you've lived a crappy, hard life so far."

Lloyd frowned, his shoulders slumping. Every so often the old Zelos would show through. "Gee, you sure know how to cheer someone up."

He was jabbed with an elbow as Zelos grinned. "I'm just saying. You're holding it together better than most would. Aren't you getting fed up? I know I would."

Images of Colette, the people of Iselia, Luin, and the human ranches flashed through his mind. Lloyd straightened and turned to look Zelos in the eye. "I'm never gonna give up," he spoke in his most confident tone. "If I did, I could never face all the people who've suffered because of me."

Zelos' eyes widened at the sight, and it spurred Lloyd on. "I'm going to fight to the end, for all of their sakes. I can't give up."

His friend stared him down, finally cracking a wry smile. "Hot headed and stubborn as hell." Zelos draped his arm around Lloyd, a familiar action. "I guess that's what I dig about you."

Lloyd's cheeks betrayed him, growing hot. "Y-yeah, you're still here, fighting with us, huh?"

The weight on his shoulder increased as Zelos sighed. "I know," he drawled, sounding incredibly bored. "Everything I'm doing right now goes against my mantra."

"And that would be...?"

Zelos counted off on his fingers. "Don't work for what you can get for free, always stick with the winning team, an easy life is the best life, et cetera."

He rolled his eyes. "Sounds about right, coming from you."

The arm around his shoulder retreated, and Zelos went to the edge of the terrace, gripping the handrail. "Sure, you'd say that, but you have no idea. I'm the Chosen. That means that my life buys hardship in bulk."

Lloyd watched him carefully, opening his senses to listen. "What do you mean?"

"Colette had it good here in Sylvarant, but it's a different story in Tethe'alla." Zelos glared at a spot in the distance as he spoke. "The Chosen is respected in name only. We're imprisoned in our own homes, always having to be on guard. I can't even take a sip of water without it being tested for poison." His voice dropped as he stared at the ground below. "Even my marriage was decided when I was born."

Lloyd could see it, the way his shoulders were tensing. "Zelos - "

"The Chosen aren't even treated like humans. We're separated from our parents, under constant attack..." his voice dropped to a whisper. "When will our suffering end?"

Lloyd stared at him. He never expected to hear this, and it made his chest ache. "Zelos, I... I never knew." He put a hand on Zelos' shoulder. "I always thought you were just living a life of luxury, not caring about anything."

Zelos turned to face him. His expression was open, hurt and fear filling his blue eyes. It made something click in Lloyd, a new sense of duty surging in him. He gripped Zelos' shoulder, squeezing.

"I'll protect you," he said, his voice strong with conviction. "I swear it. I don't know how, but I..." Zelos turned to stare as he spoke, his eyes wide, his brow furrowed. This close, Lloyd could see the red of his eyelashes. It made his chest swell with something he couldn't quite identify.

"Zelos... I'll make sure you don't suffer any more."

For one delicate moment, Zelos' eyes looked hopeful. His mouth opened, a word nearly escaping, then his jaw clicked shut. His grin returned, splitting his face.

"Just messing with ya!"

Lloyd stared at him. "What?"

The Chosen let out a laugh, rustling Lloyd's hair. "Got ya! Man, if I had really suffered like that, I'd get even more chicks than I do now! Girls love a brooding bad boy." He winked. "But dang, nice speech, bud."

Lloyd's stomach went cold, then immediately hot. Anger flashed through him as he swatted Zelos' hand away. "What, so - so that was all a lie just now?"

Zelos took a step back, raising his hands in defense. "Whoa, settle down man. It was just a joke."

Gritting his teeth, Lloyd seethed. He couldn't believe it. Did Zelos take him for a fool? Was he a fool for thinking the Chosen had changed at all? His heart pounded, his blood red hot. Zelos' words had burned, worse than Efreet's magic. His eyes stung as he turned to the door. "I'm never believing another word you say!"

Zelos reached for him, grabbing the left sleeve of his coat. "Lloyd, I'm sorry - " but he was still grinning, looking anything but apologetic. "Really, I'm sorry -"

Sheena's words played in Lloyd's head. Zelos has broken a lot of hearts. She had warned him, and he didn't listen. He felt so stupid.

"Don't touch me!" Lloyd swiped his left hand at Zelos, trying to shake him off. He wanted to get as far away from him as possible. "Stupid jackass chosen -"

The back of his left hand made contact with Zelos' chest. There was a ringing, so loud he thought his ears would burst, as a stabbing pain shot up his left arm. His vision swam, then went black.

 

His toes were cold. So were his fingers. He could smell snow and ice, a fireplace was burning somewhere.

Crunches in the snow, and a beautiful woman smiled down at him, her blond hair like a halo around her face. He felt joy at the sight.

Her face creased. She turned. There was a flash, and she fell onto him. The snow beside him turned pink, then red. He looked up in horror, her bloodied face smiled sadly down at him. Blood. There was blood everywhere.

She looked at him, her beautiful face full of pain and sadness.

_"It would have been better if you'd never been born."_

Her words stabbed through him like a knife. She slumped, eyes closed, and all he could hear was the wind. He was so cold.

 

Someone was calling his name. He tried to answer, but he couldn't move. Why did his arm hurt?

"Lloyd!"

He cracked open his eyes. His vision was blurred, but he could recognize the shape of Colette in front of him. Above him?

"He's awake! Lloyd, can you hear me?"

Lloyd groaned. He tried to sit up, but he hurt all over. What happened? There were hands at his back, helping him upright. "Ow," he grunted, his voice cracking.

"Lloyd," Raine's voice beside him. "Are you alright?"

He looked down at his left hand. Nothing looked wrong, but the skin around his exsphere stung, the whole limb tingling uncomfortably. A white cloth was offered to him, Raine's handkerchief from the design on the edges. He stared at it in confusion.

"Lloyd, what happened? You were crying."

He was? Lloyd wiped at his face, pulling his hand back to look. Moisture glistened on his glove. Then he felt it, the air of his room cool against the wet skin of his temples. A fresh tear escaped and trailed down his cheek, and he quickly raised the handkerchief to catch it, drying his face.

"I..." He thought to the cold, the woman, how she bled to death in the snow. Her cruel words. "I think I had a dream." It was the only answer he could give.

There was a pitiful groan to his right, and he turned to look. Zelos was stretched out beside him, barely stirring. The skin around the exsphere in his chest was red. A gloved hand came up to cover it as he rolled over.

A hand clapped down on his shoulder. Raine bent down to stare him directly in the face, and he clutched at her handkerchief.

"Lloyd, tell us what happened," Raine was using her teaching voice, her tone commanding and even. "We found you and Zelos collapsed on the terrace. You've both been out cold for almost thirty minutes."

Zelos managed to sit up, his breathing labored, still clutching at his exsphere. Lloyd struggled to remember. Zelos and him on the terrace...?

Their argument came back to him in a flash, along with the anger. He'd just wanted to get away from Zelos, in any way he could. Lloyd let out a tiny gasp as the memory snapped into focus. His left arm sailing through the air, colliding with Zelos' chest. The painful ringing.

"I think our exspheres hit," he said slowly. He glanced over at Zelos, still bent over. Lloyd thought he saw a tear slide down his face, but he wasn't sure.

 

He didn't speak to Zelos for the rest of the evening. Lloyd bid goodbye to Kratos, unsure of what to think of the mercenary anymore. He should have been their enemy, but Lloyd could count several times when Kratos could have easily eliminated them all, but didn't. It didn't make sense to him.

As the sun set, everyone set up their mats and sleeping bags, Genis and Colette upstairs in Lloyd's room. He managed to find a somewhat clean set of sheets for his own bed, switching them out. His eyes were sore, as was his arm. The dream he'd had kept replaying in his mind. It was so vivid.

He said a general goodnight to the group downstairs. Zelos didn't look his way, so Lloyd retreated to his room and settled under his sheets.

Hours later, he lay awake, staring at his ceiling. His own room felt alien. Too much had happened in one day. His stomach flipped and churned. What Zelos said to him on the terrace had hurt, so much. Would he really lie like that? Was it a game to him?

_I see many scars on his heart._

The fortune teller's words. Could she really see that? Lloyd rolled over. How much did he actually know about Zelos? Could what he said have been the truth? If it was, why try to cover it up? Lloyd rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. He was getting nowhere. His feelings for Zelos had thrown a wrench in everything. Or maybe an entire tool box. He couldn't think.

The third stair from the top creaked. He'd know the sound anywhere. Lloyd sat up.

Quiet shuffling, and a form appeared at the top of the stairs. Long curls were lit by the moonlight from the window. Zelos stayed where he was, not venturing into the room.

Against his better judgment, Lloyd slipped out from under the covers and crept over. Zelos' expression was guarded, his eyes downcast. Neither of them spoke for a long while, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry," Zelos finally whispered. "For what I said earlier."

The apology sounded genuine. Zelos looked so small then, his night shirt rumpled, one side slipping off his shoulder. Lloyd's hands twitched. Even after their argument, he desperately wanted to hug him, so much that he swayed forward a bit. Lloyd took a breath and held his arms firmly at his side.

"It's okay," he whispered back.

Zelos fidgeted, shifting his weight between his feet. It was an odd sight. "Friends?" He asked.

Lloyd gaped at him. He had been so angry, but the thought of severing his friendship with Zelos had never even crossed his mind. "Of course we are."

Zelos lifted his head at Lloyd's answer, a tiny smile on his face. "...Cool." He turned to move down the stairs. "Night, bud."

"Goodnight, Zelos."

Lloyd heard the third stair creak again as he crawled back into bed. He felt better. A small part of him wished Zelos was beside him, like he had been so many other times. He fell asleep hugging his pillow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several chapters have been inserted before this one, and this chapter has been edited to account for new material. Thanks for reading!

"We're best friends, right?"

Lloyd would not blush. No. He refused. Even if the arms around his shoulders tightened and pulled him back, disrupting his balance.

"You must be tired. I'm worried about you."

His cheeks were ready to catch fire. Obviously they didn't share his brain's sentiment. Lloyd glanced to his side, noticing the strange look Sheena was giving him. Crap.

He shrugged, pushing Zelos' arms away, regaining his balance. He made sure to put on his best annoyed face for the Chosen, grumbling under his breath. Zelos didn't seem fazed by it at all, grinning. Delicate pink had spread across the bridge of his nose, probably from the glass of strong smelling liquor he'd helped himself to.

"Aw, come on! There's nothing we can do right now," He picked up his glass from the table of food and took another exaggerated swig. "We should just have something to eat and rest. You heard the dwarf, Colette's gonna be just fine."

As irritating as his attitude was, he was right. It had taken days of travelling between the worlds, but they finally had all they needed to cure Colette, and all they could do was wait for Altessa to finish. They were just standing there otherwise. Lloyd examined the spread on the center table. A plate of chopped steak and sauteed onions was still steaming gently. His mouth watered. Maybe Zelos had a point.

 

Lloyd didn't regret eating the food. He did, however, regret letting Zelos have free reign of the bottle of liquor. For someone as slender as he was, he was _heavy._

"Could you at least try to walk?"

Zelos giggled from his shoulder, sounding very sleepy and very drunk. Lloyd rolled his eyes. Helping Zelos back to the beds Altessa was letting them use wasn't how he'd wanted to end his night, especially after the looks everyone had given him. Did they know?

"Jeeze," Lloyd muttered, gripping Zelos' opposite hip to hoist him up, pulling his arm tightly around his neck to keep him upright. "You're supposed to be the adult here."

"...s'overrated," came the muffled reply.

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get you to bed."

Getting him up the stairs was a nightmare. Lloyd was amazed it didn't end with a fractured bone or two. He dumped Zelos in the first bed, his energy running out. He must've been more tired than he'd realized.

Zelos mumbled to himself and rolled over. The temptation to just curl up next to him and pass out was hard to resist. With a sigh Lloyd removed Zelos' boots and sword belt, setting them beside the bed. He began undoing the latches on his long pink coat when another giggle bubbled up from Zelos' chest.

"You undressin' me?"

Lloyd's brain followed that train of thought for exactly two seconds before he shut it down, silently swearing to never let Zelos near alcohol again. "You can't sleep in your gear." He managed to wrestle him out of his coat and pull it out from under his body, draping it on the footboard. He went for his long gloves next, which should have come off easily, but Zelos continued to squirm.

"How roman-tic," Zelos slurred through a goofy grin. "S'okay, Lloyd, everyone falls for the great Zelos. 'M just too pretty, I know."

Lloyd shook his head, his ears suddenly hot, and got the glove off with a final yank. He went for the other glove, but Zelos seemed intent on plucking at the buttons on his coat. Lloyd batted his fingers away. Zelos wasn't just giggly when he was drunk, he was _handsy,_ and it was making Lloyd sweat.

Zelos' bare arm hit the bed with a thump, and he shifted, his eyes closing. "...Yer too good to me, bud."

Lloyd tossed the gloves to join the coat and reached for the top sheet. A month ago, he would have let Zelos wake up sore from his sword belt, punishment for his drunken obnoxiousness. But now, after seeing so many different sides to Tethe'alla's Chosen, he wanted to take care of him. Lloyd smoothed the hair away from Zelos' face, pulling the white headband off. It would have been so easy to lean down, to brush his lips against that pale cheekbone, but he held himself back. It was too risky.

Tucking Zelos in, Lloyd stumbled a bit on the steps, finding an empty bed on the opposite side of the room. He was so sleepy all of a sudden. It was probably the stress of worrying about Colette combined with his full stomach. It would be fine if he went to bed now. He managed to slip out of his boots, gloves and sword belts before his head hit the pillow, drifting off instantly.

\---

Lloyd wasn't sure if it was the food, the drugs _in_ the food, the blow between his shoulder blades, the sudden battle, or the new information about Kratos and Mithos he was handed that did it. Or maybe it was all of the above.

He wretched again. So much for the chopped steak. At least he'd had the wherewithal to empty his stomach far away from Altessa's front door.

Footsteps approached him. He knew from the sound that it must be Colette, her pigeon toe boots crunching gently in the dry dirt. A hand was on his back, rubbing gently. He was grateful for it as he watched the sweat and tears drip from his face. He hated throwing up.

"I'm okay," he said, though it sounded broken and pitiful. He swallowed, his throat burning with acid and bile. The taste of it almost made him start again. Lloyd willed his stomach to calm down. "I'm okay," he said again, his voice steadying.

"I know, Lloyd." Her voice was sweet and calming. Her hand moved up to the back of his neck. He felt cold and clammy all over. Another set of footsteps came to his right, then a white and gold boot. Lloyd let out a long exhale. He didn't want Zelos to see him like this. He felt so weak, like he'd been wrung out.

"Here."

A clay cup of water was at the edge of his vision. He followed the arm that held it until he met Zelos' face. He'd never seen the expression he wore, it looked somewhere between worry and pity.

_Don't disappoint me like that, Lloyd!_

It was Zelos that had brought him back, when Yuan's words started to crush him from all sides. Zelos had been the one to call his name and remind him who he was, crossing his arms and shining in the moonlight like a man on fire, all red and white and angry.

He took the cup of water, shocked at how much it shook in his hand. He sipped, swished and spat, then took a drink. It soothed his throat, but now he could feel the ache in his back where he'd been struck. His head throbbed.

"You gonna be alright, bud?"

Lloyd nodded, thought he wasn't entirely sure. His knees groaned and popped as he stood, wobbling. Colette steadied him as they turned back towards the door. It was still the middle of the night.

Though she did her best, Colette's tiny frame couldn't hold him, and he teetered forward. Another hand wrapped around his chest and he was hoisted up. Lloyd's vision swam, red and gold. Someone was carrying him. He knew that scent, he loved it. It reminded him of the sunrise. He was only vaguely aware of being set down, his consciousness slipping away no matter how hard he tried to hold on to it. A cloth wiped at his face. His coat and boots were removed.

The last thing he registered before fading entirely was fingers on his scalp, scratching gently.


	11. Chapter 11

Lloyd awoke feeling like he'd been beaten.

It took a few minutes of blinking at the light through the window before his brain caught up with him. This was Altessa's place, these were the spare beds. They came to cure Colette.

He rolled to sit up, his back popping in several places, goose bumps prickling up his bare arms. With a hiccup the previous night came back to him. Mithos had been Yiggdrasill the whole time. Altessa was gravely injured. And Kratos was... no. He couldn't swallow that. Not right now, not yet. He scrubbed at his face with his hands. His eyes were so tired.

The door creaked, and a head of silver hair poked inside. "Lloyd?" Genis was gripping at the barely open door, looking like he might run at any moment. "You awake?"

"What time is it?"

Genis shuffled in to stand next to his bed. "It's almost ten. I came to get you up."

"Thanks." Lloyd stretched his arms in front of him, every muscle protesting. He had to get moving, but his bed was soft and he was still tired. He sighed.

Another creak and the door swung open again. Colette entered, a cup in her hand and a warm smile on her face. "Good morning," she greeted. Lloyd smiled at her weakly as she approached.

"Genis," Colette began, sitting on the edge of Lloyd's bed. "Raine was asking for you."

Genis looked sad for just a moment. "Oh. Okay." He turned to Lloyd, his eyes wide and lost. "I'll see you outside?"

"Sure thing."

He exited, the door clicking shut behind him. Colette offered the cup to Lloyd, which was steaming and fragrant.

"Here, it's for your stomach. It should help you feel better."

Lloyd took the cup and drank. It did soothe his irritated throat. His stomach was still hollow and sore, having lost the last meal he ate. He needed food, even if the idea of eating anything didn't appeal to him right now.

He took another sip. "Thanks Colette, for last night."

She perked up. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You carried me inside," Lloyd said, his brow creasing. "Didn't you?"

Colette's surprise turned to a smile. "Oh! No, that wasn't me. I mean, I tried, but I guess I was still weak from... you know." She looked down at her hands for a moment. "Zelos carried you in."

His cheeks warmed. He sipped at his drink again. Zelos carried him. He could barely remember, but he had felt safe then. Protected.

"You two have been getting pretty close, huh?"

A bit of his drink spilled as his whole body jerked. Lloyd stared at her, wide eyed. Colette only smiled at him, her soft smile she used when she understood something in class. "Uh." Lloyd didn't know how to respond.

"I think it's nice," She said. "Zelos is... When he laughs, I feel like he's been sad for a long time." Her gaze went to the window. "He must be lonely as the Chosen, you know?"

Lloyd wrapped his fingers around the cup, feeling the warmth through the clay. "Colette..."

"You should tell him," Her words were so gentle. "He might need to know that someone really cares."

Lloyd sat back against the pillow, his spine slumping. Colette kissed his forehead before she left, shutting the door. Lloyd rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hand.

\----

There were a few grumbles as they pulled out their cloaks. A return to Flanoir wasn't in their original plans, but Altessa would surely die if they didn't. Lloyd fastened the clasp on his cloak. He wouldn't let anyone else die.

Cold wind bit through them, and once they landed, they nearly ran up the snowy steps of Flanoir. Lloyd's attention was immediately drawn to a man by the steeple, shouting to him about cursed weapons. When he turned back, Zelos was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he get to?" Sheena's voice was irritated. "He's always wandering off when we need him!"

Lloyd glanced around. His group wore frowns and skeptical looks. It made him feel uneasy.

It was Lloyd who spotted Zelos first, standing outside the doctor's office. He was staring intently into his hands, mumbling softly to himself. Worry pooled in his stomach as Sheena called out to him. Zelos quickly stashed whatever he was holding and smiled, waving them over.

He kept his eye on the Chosen as they spoke with the doctor, but Zelos didn't show any other strange behavior. His companions seemed to be doing the same as he was, though their eyes looked less than trusting.

Lloyd didn't mind staying the night in the snowy city if it meant Altessa would get the medical treatment he desperately needed. Especially if it meant staying in the inn's cozy beds again. He was halfway through unfastening a boot when there were two knocks at the door. It opened before he could say 'come in,' and a long cascade of red peeked inside.

"You awake?"

Lloyd lowered his foot. "I was about to go to bed, actually."

Zelos entered, wearing his same old smile. Over his arm, his fur-lined cloak was draped. "Bah, it's still early! C'mon, let's go talk outside for a bit."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, but stooped to redo the clasp on his boot. He stood and followed Zelos, pulling his own cloak from the hanger on the wall as he went.

Flanoir was even quieter at night, the crunching of the snow beneath their feet the only real sound. Zelos lead him through the town, up slippery steps, past the market, and towards the church. There was just enough light streaming through the stained glass windows to light the balcony that overlooked the city. Lloyd stepped up and looked down, snowy rooftops and windows with soft glows spread out below.

"Wow," he breathed, leaning over the railing. "The city's beautiful from up here."

Zelos was quiet beside him for a while. "It's too cold."

Straightening up, Lloyd studied him. Zelos' smile was gone, his eyebrows tense. It was the same expression he wore last time they visited, when his happy mask crumbled away at dinner.

"You never told me why you hate the snow so much."

Zelos glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "...You don't really wanna hear my sob story."

"Yeah, I do."

He turned his head to look at Lloyd, his red hair gathering in the hood of his cloak. Zelos smiled bitterly.

"It doesn't snow much in Meltokio, but when I was a kid, there was a record snowfall." He gestured out at the city below. "It looked a lot like this. There was tons of snow."

"I was making a snowman with my mother," Zelos continued slowly. "My hands were frozen, but I didn't care. It was the first time I'd seen snow." He looked down at his fingers, covered in his black gloves. "I wasn't really paying that much attention, so I didn't notice the flash, but the next thing I knew, the snow was red."

Lloyd's eyes widened, the dream of the woman coming back to him in a rush, pools of blood and frozen fingers.

"My mother fell over. There was blood everywhere. She was murdered." Zelos let out a tiny, bitter laugh. "And you know what she said to me right before she died?"

Lloyd felt a lump in his throat. "It would have been better if you'd never been born," he whispered.

Zelos turned to him with a jerk, staring in disbelief. "...How...?"

His voice was brittle enough to make Lloyd reach out and clasp his hand. "At - at my dad's house, on the terrace," he tried to explain. "Our exspheres hit. I thought it was a dream, but..." He squeezed Zelos' fingers. "I saw her, Zelos. It must've been your memory of her."

Zelos huffed. "...So you saw that, huh." His voice was strained. "Guess it saves me the trouble of telling you how much I was hated."

"Hated?"

Zelos sneered. "You heard her. I shouldn't have been born. My mother was forced into marrying my father, all because of the Chosen system. Cruxis demanded I be born, they didn't care that my parents hated each other."

"That wasn't your fault." Lloyd took a step closer. Zelos' eyes were so dark, it made him ache.

Another bitter laugh. "Yeah, it was. The magic that killed my mother was meant for me."

Lloyd pictured the woman's sad face, the shock as she turned towards the flash of light.

"I was the next Chosen. Seles' mother is the one who tried to kill me, and my mother got caught in the crossfire. Seles' mother was executed, and Seles was placed under house arrest in the Abbey for life." His voice was low, the words sour.

Lloyd dared to inch closer, bringing his other hand to join his first in gripping Zelos' fingers.

Zelos dropped his head, shaking it. "I never wanted any of it. I never wanted to be the Chosen." He looked up at Lloyd. "I just wanted to run away."

His voice sounded so lost, like it did the first night in Flanoir, when Zelos had buried himself under Lloyd's covers. Lloyd pushed past the hand he held, looping his arms under Zelos' and coiling his arms around his waist. He heard Zelos squeak as he nuzzled his face into his shoulder, the fur of his cloak tickling his cheek, the smell of his hair all around him.

After a long moment, Zelos' arms came around Lloyd's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Lloyd breathed into his curls. "I didn't know."

"Well, now you do." Zelos pulled away, just enough to look Lloyd in the eye. "Sorry to lay all that on you like that."

Lloyd shook his head. "It's fine. I'd rather you tell me then keep it all to yourself." He stared at Zelos, his cheeks tinged pink from the frigid air. It made the tiny freckles across his nose stand out more, made him look younger. It made Lloyd remember the feeling he had on the terrace, when his heart felt like it would burst. He squeezed Zelos' middle with his arms. "I meant it when I said I'd protect you."

He got a few seconds of soft, affectionate gaze before the grin was back. Zelos poked at the side of his head. "Oh Bud. You're gonna make me cry."

Lloyd rolled his eyes, releasing Zelos. "Hey, don't make fun of me. I'm serious. Once we know Altessa's okay, I'm going to challenge Mithos. I'm going to save the worlds."

"Do you really think you can do it?" Zelos raised an eyebrow at him.

Lloyd puffed out his chest. "I can, and I will. I won't run away. Are you with me?"

Zelos stared back at him, looking him up and down. Finally, a wry smile cracked his face. "Alright, alright. Man, you are stubborn." He let out a long breath, fogging the frigid air. "I'm in. I guess I won't run away either."

Lloyd laughed and patted his shoulder. "Once the worlds are a peace, you can run away all you like."

Waving his hand, Zelos closed his eyes, looking bored. "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's get inside. I'm freezing out here." He looked out at the city one last time as Lloyd turned to go. "Man. I can't believe I'm joining the weaker side."

"Huh?"

Zelos took a few steps to catch up with Lloyd. "Nothing, just talking to myself." Lloyd eyed him, but didn't pry as they returned to the inn.

Once out of the cold, they hung up their coats. Lloyd quickly got ready for bed, shimmying into his night clothes as fast as he could in the chill of the bathroom. He returned to his room, finding Zelos already settled into one of the beds. The rest of the room was empty, his team must have taken the second room.

Lloyd glanced at the empty bed, then over to Zelos. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he decided to ignore his rational side. Lloyd pulled back the quilt and slid into bed next to Zelos, molding himself to his back with a sigh. He wrapped his left arm around his chest, letting his hand rest over Zelos' exsphere, his face full of red hair.

As sleep claimed him, a hand came up to cover his own.

\----

Lloyd awoke alone, the other side of the bed empty. He glanced around for Zelos, but he was gone, along with his boots, coat and gear. Lloyd rubbed at his eyes, wondering why Zelos didn't wake him up.

He slid out of bed and stretched, noticing his coat had been folded and placed on the opposite bed. Lloyd went to pick it up, and something fell out, bouncing on the quilt. It was a folded bit of paper, and he picked it up, carefully opening it.

Inside was a gem, an orb of brilliant green, with a golden clasp attached. The paper it was wrapped in was covered in elegant cursive, from the way the letters swooped, it could only have been Zelos' handwriting.

_This is a symbol of my trust. Hang on to it for me, okay? I don't have the right to ask for your forgiveness, but I still want you to forgive me._

_P.S. Don't tell the others._

The wording made Lloyd's gut go cold. Forgive him for what?

He studied the jewel, recognizing it as Zelos' Cruxis Crystal. Zelos would give him something that important? Lloyd frowned. He couldn't just keep it in his pocket, it was too valuable. He went to his bag and searched until he found a gold chain. It was the one he meant to use for Colette's birthday present, before he decided the ribbon looked nicer. Lloyd carefully threaded the chain through the clasp, fastened the links, then looped it around his neck. The crystal hung in the center of his chest, glinting in the morning light.

With a sigh, he put on his coat, tucking the letter into one of the inside pockets. The words on it made him strangely uneasy.

Upon exiting the inn, he found his party waiting for him, including Zelos. He gave a speech, though his eyes kept going back to the red-headed Chosen, who was wearing his usual grin. The grin he wore when he was dodging a question, and it was there as he assured everyone that he had everything covered, even the Eternal Sword. Lloyd felt dread building, the same dread he'd felt when they found Zelos muttering to himself outside the doctor.

Zelos pumped his fist and cheered, laughing off Sheena's questioning look. He took Colette's hand and twirled her around, looking ridiculously happy.

"Zelos?" Lloyd called out to him.

The Chosen came back to him, their friends descending the stairs to board their Rheairds. "What's up, Bud?"

He didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally speaking. "You sure you're up for this?"

Zelos' grin went from ear to ear. "Hell yeah! Let's go get 'em!"

His stomach dropped. This was Zelos' mask, the face he wore when he was hiding. It made Lloyd scared to see it now, right before they were setting off to their final battle. He fumbled in silence for several seconds.

"Zelos," his voice was low. "I trust you, okay?"

His eyes changed, just for a split second, before the cheerfulness was back. "Yeah, man! Just put your faith in me!"

Lloyd swallowed thickly. "Faith, huh?" But Zelos didn't hear him, bounding down the steps, away from Lloyd.  
\----


	12. Chapter 12

The air inside the Tower of Salvation always made Lloyd a little dizzy. It was thick and heavy, weighing down his lungs and causing a dull ache in his head. Combined with his nerves, which were already on edge, he was feeling less than well.

The coffins below them were still spinning slowly. He tore his eyes away, the lazy motion of the dead bodies making his stomach protest even more. Zelos lead the way up the path to the Eternal Sword, shining in its makeshift pedestal. Lloyd stared at his back, watching the red curls sway as he moved.

_Just put your faith in me!_

Lloyd inhaled, held it, and exhaled.

They gathered at the top of the steps, and Zelos popped his knuckles. "Let's get this show on the road!" He turned, offering his hand to Colette. "I think this is a job for us Chosens, don't you think?"

Colette only smiled back at him. "Okay!" She stepped forward and took his hand. Zelos lead Colette before the sword, away from the rest of the group.

"Alright, my dear." Zelos let go of her fingers. "I think that's far enough."

With a flash, a half dozen angels materialized before them, brandishing weapons. Lloyd heard Colette gasp, just before Zelos yanked her against him, the blade of his sword reflecting in her eyes as he held it before her.

Lloyd blinked. "Zelos! Wh-what are you doing!?"

From his perch on the dias, Zelos glared down at him, a cruel sneer playing on his face. "What does it look like?" He gripped Colette tighter, twisting his sword in front of her face. She let out a tiny squeak, her eyes full of terror. "I'm putting myself on the winning side."

Lloyd's jaw was working, but he couldn't produce any sound. No. A dream, it had to be a terrible dream. The teleporter behind Zelos activated, and a tattooed woman in gold came through with a whoosh. Pronyma. 

"Good work, Zelos."

Lloyd wanted to throw up. Sheena was cursing behind him, but all he could see was Zelos, holding Colette hostage at sword point, surrounded and praised by the ones they'd been fighting against for so long.

"Why?" Lloyd's voice was little more than a croak. "Why, Zelos?"

Tethe'alla's Chosen chuckled, the sound hollow. "Oh please. I was a spy from the beginning! Don't you remember what I told you?"

As Zelos spoke, light gathered behind him. It radiated out, forming in points, finally spreading like a web. Zelos was framed by a pair of wings, made of light and burning red. They looked like fire.

"I side with the strongest," Zelos continued, his face lit from the light of his wings. "And sorry, Lloyd, but that's not any of you."

"Zelos," Colette pleaded from where she was trapped by his arm. "Please say it's not true! Please!"

He huffed a laugh, turning to fling Colette away, a magic circle appearing at her feet. She disappeared in the light, reappearing at the warp point above. She was immediately seized by several angels, who held her arms as she struggled.

"Lloyd!" Colette cried out. "Lloyd, Lloyd!"

In a flash, Colette vanished, along with the angels that held her captive, and Pronyma. Lloyd stared at the space where she was, his eyes suddenly burning.

"How could you?" His voice was strained.

Zelos flourished his blade. "Easy. Mithos promised to release me from my fate as the Chosen."

Sheena stepped forward, waving one of her cards threateningly. "You can't be serious! You'd betray your friends just because you hate being the Chosen?"

More angels appeared behind him, their armor gleaming. "Oh yeah I would," Zelos' words were dripping with venom. "The Chosen system - my life has been a joke because of it. I've had enough."

Lloyd's mind was racing, memories bursting to the foreground. The lemon gel in the Gaoracchia forest. Watching the stars in Ozette. Stealing from each other's plates at mealtime, staying up late, talking about nothing. The first night in Flanoir, when Zelos had sought him out in his bed, warmth at his back. The sunrise in Altamira, when Lloyd first realized that sleeping beside him felt like home.

His chest was tight. All the glances, touches, kind words. He refused to accept it was all a lie.

"I don't believe you," Lloyd said, his voice gaining volume. "You hear me? I still trust you, Zelos!"

Something flickered in Zelos' eyes, so briefly Lloyd nearly missed it. It vanished, and Zelos glared down at him.

"Then you're a fool."

With a sweep of his wings, Zelos elegantly flew up and back, landing on the warp pad. He sheathed his sword, and motioned to the angels beside him with one hand.

"Kill them."

He disappeared in a flash of light. Lloyd's throat was stuck. Someone was calling his name. An impact hit his right side, and he fell to the floor with a whump.

"Lloyd!"

Genis was above him, holding out his Kendama to cast a wind blade. "Lloyd, get it together! We're under attack!"

It took everything he had to get to his feet and draw his swords.

\----

Lloyd stared at the floor in the aftermath of the battle, the surface riddled with feathers and pieces of shattered armor. His shoulders slumped.

Wake up, he pleaded with himself. Please, wake up. Let this be a bad dream.

"Lloyd?" There was a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't a dream. Colette was gone, and so was Zelos. The two people he cared for the most just... gone. He drew in a deep shuddering breath and straightened his back.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go. We need to rescue Colette."

He put his swords away one by one. Dwarven vow number two, never abandon someone in need. He had to move forward, no matter what.

\----

Lloyd slumped against cold stone, his knees groaning in protest. He could hear the humming of the tower, the leftover energy of the tree vibrating in the leftover roots. He could hear monsters chattering in the next room. His heartbeat pounded in his ears.

What he didn't hear was the breath of his companions, their footfalls, the clicking of their weapons. Without it, everything else was as good as silence.

He just barely managed to keep himself from sliding to the floor. It was classic divide and conquer. He may have not been the smartest, but even Lloyd could see the simple elegance of it all. Regal had gone first, much by his own choice, sealing the rest of them away from a never ending hoard of angel soldiers. Lloyd had a fair amount of confidence that he would be alright, but that was before the rest had fallen.

Sheena came next, clinging to a bare root as the last bits of the tree tugged at her leg from the chasm below. Dirty, tired, her mana exhausted, she only smiled and assured him of her strength. He left her behind.

Then Raine. He cursed his lack of foresight as the room crumbled around her, the floor giving way and erasing any means of rescue. Her voice made his heart hurt as he held Genis back, the boy crying out for his only family. But Raine had only smiled as she told him to go on, move forward. He did as she instructed. Raine was nothing if not wise, and he would always trust her wisdom.

He hadn't expected to have to leave Presea behind. Lloyd didn't have time to argue. If they stayed to free her from the roots that had ensnared her, they would have lost their only way forward, the giant stone block coming down to cut off their exit. Only her ax held it at bay, and even as he entered the room, he could hear the wooden handle splintering. Lloyd had to drag Genis through the narrow opening by his collar. And when the ax broke, the stone came down with enough force to make the floor beneath them shake.

Genis had to take a moment to collect himself. Lloyd was impressed with his resilience, Genis was only twelve years old. Lloyd knew that if he were that age, he would have broken long ago.

It made sense that Genis was the hardest for Lloyd to lose. He had barreled through their magic cage, the wall of light broken by their combined power. His heart sank as he looked back to find Genis still trapped, his knees shaking.

"I'm not strong like you, Lloyd," he said as he dropped his kendama. "Go. You need to rescue Colette."

He did as his friend told him, reluctantly going through the warp gate, Genis' sad smile fading from view.

Lloyd buried his face in his hands. It couldn't have gone much worse than it did. Now he was all alone, his childhood friend was in Mithos' hands, and Zelos was his enemy. Zelos. His eyes burned. His lower lip trembled for a moment before he bit down on it. He didn't have time to sit and cry, even if he had lost almost all hope. He checked his pockets for supplies. Four lemon gels, two pineapple gels, a magic lens, one life bottle, and a vial of energy tablets. It would have to do. He had to move on.

He pushed himself off the wall and surveyed his surroundings. He wasn't paying much attention after he left Genis behind, just blindly barreling down twisted, crumbling hallways. The room he was in now was riddled with traps. He could see the arrows along the wall, poised to fire. They were set up along a seemingly bottomless pit, over which a glowing bridge was suspended.

He stepped on one of the blocks of the bridge experimentally. It shook under his foot, and Lloyd pulled away just before it fell.

He shook his head. "It's never easy, is it?" He took a breath and steeled himself.

He ran forward and leapt to the next block, feeling it give under him. Lloyd scrambled across, keeping his head down. Arrows flew past him, a few even clipping his hair. He was nearing the edge, his throat raw from exertion.

His boot hit the solid stone of the other side. Before he could celebrate, the wall in front of him opened, and a sharp blade shot out. Lloyd grunted as he felt the impact in his chest, pushing the air from his lungs. He crumbled to the floor, seeing stars.

_We're best friends, right?_

Lloyd groaned. That voice was so close. But Zelos wasn't there.

He pushed himself up, feeling at his chest. It would probably take more than a lemon gel to fix this wound. But there was no blood, and the blade that came at him was on the floor a few feet away. Confused, he patted at his chest, and hit a hard lump. Lloyd quickly undid the buttons on his coat to see. 

A shimmering green crystal sat in the middle of his chest, hanging from a chain. Zelos' Cruxis Crystal. He'd put it around his neck that morning.

Lloyd sat back on his heels and took the crystal in his hand. He could see his reflection in it, the surface unmarred by the blade trap. He felt his chest where the crystal sat, there was a painful bruise forming. Had the crystal not been there, he would have been run through. "He saved me," Lloyd muttered. "Zelos... but he's a traitor." He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "A traitor," he said again, trying to convince himself.

Lloyd clutched at the gem. He couldn't believe it. His heart refused. He loved Zelos too much.

Love. It was the first time he'd though to use that word, but it was the truth. With a shaky breath, he brought the crystal to his lips, placing a kiss on the warm, smooth facets. Then he gathered his strength and stood, tucking the gem into his shirt and buttoning his coat. He would find Zelos and confront him. He had to.

Lloyd found a set of stairs, but huffed in frustration when they only lead to a dead end. He was about to go back down and search when he noticed something in the wall, and went closer to investigate. He knew the purple leather anywhere; it was the hilt of Zelos' custom sword. But it looked to be lodged seamlessly into the stone. Lloyd reached out to grasp it. As soon as he did, the wall vanished, and the sword clattered to the ground.

"What the...?"

Without the stone wall, Lloyd could now see the door it was hiding. It looked high-tech, like what he saw at the human ranches. He picked up Zelos' sword, had a few steadying breaths, and walked through.

The door opened to a wide room, the walls lined with more technology and blinking circuits. Lloyd spotted Mithos, wearing his adult body, color and light pouring off his multicolored wings. Beside him was Pronyma. He stood in front of a large canister, surrounded by churning rings and tubes and things he couldn't even identify. Above it, a glowing mass hovered, the image of a sleeping woman glowing inside. And inside the canister, Lloyd could see white cloth with blue trim, and a few locks of gold hair.

"Colette!"

Mithos turned to him, his face contorting in anger. "You!" He snarled. "How did you get in here? That door can only be opened by -"

"Shut up!" Lloyd cut him off. "I came to stop you, and save Colette!"

Mithos only sneered at him. "A futile effort," he said, his voice low and even. It sent a cold spike down Lloyd's spine. Mithos was at full power, with Pronyma and potentially endless angels at his disposal. Lloyd was tired, weak, and injured, with only a few healing items with him. He could do the math well enough.

Mithos darted forward, his hand outstretched. It happened so quickly that Lloyd couldn't even draw his swords. He brought his arms up to sheild his face.

The hand that came at him never connected. Instead, Lloyd felt intense heat, followed by a pained grunt. He opened his eyes to see the last remnants of a fire spell dissipating, Mithos pulling his hand to his chest, the skin smoking.

Lloyd turned, and had to blink. Genis stood on one of the balconies that littered the room, his kendama outstretched. Behind him was Raine, Sheena, Regal, even Presea, their clothes tattered and dirty.

"Get away from him!" Genis yelled.

Lloyd huffed a laugh. He didn't believe in miracles before, but now seemed like a good time to start. "Guys!" He called out to them. "You're okay!"

One by one they jumped down, coming to his side. Lloyd felt his strength return as his friends rejoined him. "Come on, let's take him on together!"

Mithos only turned away, looking annoyed. "Pronyma! It's your fault they're still alive," he gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Dispose of them."

Lloyd snarled. He was tired of obstacles, of lies. Tired of being toyed with by power-hungry forces, as if his life and the lives of those he loved were nothing more than a game. He drew his swords, and put all his force behind the hilt. In the end, Pronyma fell without much of a fight, crumpling at Mithos' feet.

"L-lord Yggdrasill," she coughed, blood dripping from her mouth. "Please, help me..."

Mithos waved his hand, and Pronyma gurgled, one last splatter of blood hitting the floor before she dissolved. Lloyd stared in horror at the stain on the floor where her body was.

The glowing mass above Colette suddenly pulsed, drawing his attention away. The form of the woman disappeared, and with a hiss, the canister began to open. Dread pooled in Lloyd's gut.

When Colette stepped out, she was different. The shade of her eyes and the way she stood was off, not quite her. And when she spoke, it wasn't her voice, but it echoed in his mind in a way he'd never heard.

"Mithos," she spoke, her voice like bells. "What have you done?"

Lloyd didn't need an explanation. This was the voice of Martel, large enough to fill the room, resounding from within Colette's tiny body. At her words, Mithos changed into his child form, but Lloyd's eyes were fixed on Colette. Everything they'd tried to prevent had happened. Colette was now Martel's vessel, and he couldn't stop it. He stumbled forward in despair.

"What you have done is wrong," Martel told Mithos, her voice full of sadness.

Mithos recoiled. "What? Are you rejecting me?"

Martel reached out to him. "Mithos, please -"

Mithos stepped away from her, a horrible laugh building in his throat. "No," he snarled, magic building in his small hands. "I won't let you. Do you hear me?" He released his spell, and the floor began to shake beneath them. The walls of the chamber began to buckle, giant hunks of stone falling and smashing into the floor.

"Demon Fang!"

A blast of energy slammed into Mithos, and he doubled over. The room stopped shaking.

Lloyd turned, the whole world feeling too slow. He knew that voice. Up on the balcony, a flash of red and pink, sharp blue eyes staring down at him. The bruise in his chest throbbed.

"Zelos." His name was barely a whisper.

Zelos jumped down and rushed to Colette's side. He pulled something from his pocket and reached for her Cruxis Crystal.

"What are you doing?" Mithos wailed.

With a click, Zelos attached a gem to the crystal in Colette's neck. Her eyes flashed briefly. Mithos howled, the sound utterly inhuman, and leveled his hand at them both. Light flared from his fist and flew at Colette.

Zelos shoved her away with his left arm. The magic soared past him, grazing his chest and bicep, and slamming into the canister behind him. The glass cracked from the force.

Gripping his left arm, Zelos turned, a triumphant grin on his face. Lloyd could see him fully now, his face and shoulders covered in scratches, the cloth of his coat and left glove torn. He looked tired, the skin around his left eye swollen and dark.

"You," Mithos seethed. "I thought you wanted me to release you from your fate as a Chosen!"

Zelos straightened up, a cocky grin on his face. "Yeah about that. I changed my mind." He moved over to where Colette was getting back to her feet, still gripping his left arm. The skin there was starting to turn red.

"Get away from my sister!" Mithos shouted. Colette clasped her hands against her chest.

"Mithos, this is my final wish," Martel spoke. "Please, return this twisted world to its original form."

Mithos' anger disappeared, and he reached out for her. "No! Martel, don't go!"

Colette closed her eyes. "Perhaps the elves should never have left Derris-Kharlan. Then, people like us would never have been born." Her words faded, and light poured from Colette's body, flowing back up into the glowing mass above. She crumpled, and Zelos rushed to catch her limp body.

Mithos said nothing, staring blankly at the bloom of light where Martel's soul had gone. Zelos shuffled over to the group, carrying a barely conscious Colette. Her eyes were opening more and more by the second. Zelos threw Lloyd a sideways grin. "You alright, Lloyd?"

"Zelos," something was caught in Lloyd's chest, a knot that made his words come out hoarse. "I knew you'd come back to us."

"Sorry about all that, bud." His free hand went into his pocket, pulling out a shining piece of metal. It reflected the light in a way Lloyd had never seen, rainbows shining on the polished surface. "I had to keep the cranky brat off me so I could get this." He offered the metal to Lloyd, who held out his hand. Zelos dropped it into his palm, and Lloyd was shocked at how much heavier it was than he expected.

"What is it?"

Colette awoke fully, sliding away from Zelos to shake her head. Zelos patted her shoulder as he answered. "A special ore from Derris-Kharlan. Refine it, and even a human can wield the Eternal Sword."

Lloyd turned the metal over in his hands. It was smooth and warm. "You mean..." He remembered how Zelos' face had changed for just a second when Lloyd declared his trust. "You did all that just so you could get this?"

"It's true," Sheena's voice came from behind him. Lloyd turned to her. "This stupid Chosen saved us from those traps. He was on our side the whole time."

Zelos eyed him from the side. "Yeah, but I can't say I've been totally honest. I've been holding you back for a long time." He rubbed at his chin. "Figured I'd have to do something like this to make up for it."

Lloyd stared at him. The lump had moved from his chest into his throat, and his eyes stung. Zelos was by his side again, and the sight made all the pain, frustration, anger, and loneliness fade away. He stooped down to pick up Zelos' sword from where he dropped it in the first fight, slipping the metal fragment into his pocket.

"Then fight with us," he said, offering the hilt of the sword. Zelos stared, then took it, giving Lloyd a weak smile.

"I see now," Mithos muttered. "I see now, Sister. You wanted to return to Derris-Kharlan, didn't you?" Another horrible laugh rose from his throat. "Very well. We'll leave this filthy world behind!"

He rose his arms, and the light that was once Martel began to rise. The air in the room suddenly began to move, whipping around violently. Lloyd heard a gasp, and turned to see Colette clutching at her chest.

"M-Martel," her voice was shaking. "Martel is calling to me!" She pointed at the light frantically. "Mithos is going to take the Great Seed away from this world!"

"The Great Seed?" Lloyd stared at it. He hadn't noticed the shape of the light that radiated out, forming petals. The Great Seed, the seed of the Great Tree, which provided the world with mana. Without it, everything would wither, and both worlds and everyone in them would suffer and die.

Lloyd drew his swords. "You're not taking it," he said, feeling adrenaline surge in his blood. "We're going to stop you!"

This time, the anger in Mithos' voice didn't sway his courage. Not even when his body changed, bearing down on him with flaming wings and deafening spells. He had his friends back, all of them. Nothing could stop him. Lloyd's blades crackled with energy from Zelos' lightning spell, their combined attack slashing through Mithos' heart. He would end this now.

The final blow went straight through Mithos' ribs, a splatter of blood painting Lloyd's cheek.

Mithos coughed and sputtered as he fell, his body breaking apart into light. "I'm... going home," he wheezed, just before he was gone completely. The harsh wind died down. Lloyd stumbled back and put his fists on his knees, panting. Beside him, Zelos' breaths were ragged and deep.

Genis went to the spot where Mithos' body was, kneeling down. Lloyd thought he might be crying. He felt a pang of guilt. Genis had genuinely cared for Mithos, even after all the things he'd done.

"It's over," Lloyd huffed. His throat was painfully dry. Pressure on his right shoulder made him turn his head. Zelos was smiling at him, a bead of sweat sliding down his dirty face, his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. They did it.

"And just what do you think is over?"

Lloyd straightened to see Kratos materialize before them. "The worlds are still split. The giant tree has not yet germinated." He stared Lloyd down, his voice deep and imposing. "What exactly is it that's over?"

His momentary feeling of triumph fizzled out. Kratos walked past him, towards the door. Sheena and Raine stepped aside as he went by.

"I will be waiting for you at Origin's Seal," Kratos said, turning back. "If you want to save the worlds, you must defeat me and release the seal." He exited, fading into the light from the doorway.

Silence reigned for several tense minutes. Lloyd's head pounded, his ears ringing. 

"We should leave," Colette offered, her voice meek.

Raine stepped forward. "Yes, I think it would be best if we went somewhere safe to recover."

Lloyd felt himself nod, though the motion distant. The filed out of the tower, raising their hands to shield their eyes from the sunlight outside. Lloyd could barely feel his own footfalls as he watched his companions walk ahead of him. He was exhausted and confused. In the span of only a few hours, he'd experienced isolation like he'd never known, powerless as everyone he loved was ripped away from him. He'd never felt so alone, not in all his life. He'd been so afraid, weak, and small.

Zelos' red hair swung to and fro in front of him. He put a hand out, groping for him as his vision blurred. He made contact and clenched cloth and hair, feeling dizzy.

"Lloyd?"

One knee gave out, then the other. Lloyd fell to the ground with a thump. He couldn't see, hot tears spilling from his eyes. He raised a hand to brush them away.

"Lloyd!"

Zelos was kneeling in front of him, though he could barely keep his eyes open. He wiped at his face, trying to calm down. He wanted to tell Zelos he was fine, but all that came out was a pained hiccup.

Arms went around his shoulders, a hand against the back of his neck. Zelos' pink coat was pressed against his forehead, a lock of hair against his eye. 

His shoulders shook from the force of sobs he couldn't hold back, and he buried his face against Zelos' collarbone. Lloyd wasn't sure what actually did it. He was tired. He was angry, grief-stricken, relieved. He'd fought so hard, only to think he'd lost everything, and then came out triumphant. It was too much, catching up with him all at once.

Zelos was rocking him gently, whispering. "I gotcha, bud. I gotcha." Sobs turned to whimpers, which turned into shuddering breaths. Lloyd clenched his eyes shut and tried to breathe evenly. In four counts, out four counts. Finally he pulled away, letting out a wet sniffle. His face itched.

"Sorry," he sniffled again. "Sorry, I..."

Raine's handkerchief was offered to him. He took it and covered his face with it, embarrassed.

"It's all right, Lloyd," Raine said softly. "What you just went through - most wouldn't have had the courage to make it half as far as you did."

Lloyd lowered the handkerchief and looked up. His friends surrounded him, looking down with understanding smiles. He laughed at himself a bit, feeling silly for crying like a little boy after defeating someone as powerful as Mithos.

Zelos helped him stand. He wobbled a bit, but didn't fall. Colette hugged him, and he squeezed her tight. The entire journey had been for her sake, and they'd succeeded. He kept his promise. He released her, and the rest of his friends came to pat his shoulders and smile at him. He felt his heart settling, the ache from earlier finally dulling.

Zelos sighed in his old, exaggerated way. "Jeeze. I dunno about you guys, but I could use a bath and a real bed." He rubbed at his neck. "Let's go back to my place and get some rest, yeah?"

Lloyd laughed despite his tears. "Sounds great."

They rode to Meltokio, and Lloyd loved the wind in his face. His chest felt light.

He'd taken two steps inside Zelos' mansion when the fatigue hit him, stumbling by the stairs. Colette reached out to catch him.

"Lloyd! Are you alright?"

He nodded, the motion sluggish. "Just tired," he answered. "Really tired..."

"Oh boy," Zelos' voice came up behind him. His left arm was gripped and swung over a shoulder. Zelos' hair was next to his cheek. "I'm gonna go put our hero to bed before he gets himself really hurt."

Zelos helped him up the stairs, nearly carrying him to his opulent bedroom. He let Lloyd fall onto the bed, the soft mattress giving. It made Lloyd's vision go dark for just a moment before he remembered his clothing and gear. He pulled his gloves off and went for the buttons on his coat while Zelos was rummaging in a set of dresser drawers.

"Lemme see, I think I have some spare clothes that'll fit you..."

Shaking his head, Lloyd pushed his suspenders down and shrugged out of his coat. He felt grimy all over, his skin itchy and tight. He desperately needed a bath, but he doubted he would be able to stand up at all.

"Here we go," Zelos walked towards him, a bundle of folded cloth in his arms. "I've got a few..." He stopped, his eyes going to Lloyd's chest. "...Oh."

Lloyd looked up at him, puzzled, until Zelos' hand went to brush against his chest, framing the gem that hung there. His Cruxis Crystal.

"You kept it," he breathed.

"Of course I did," Lloyd answered. His mind was so fuzzy. "It saved my life."

Zelos chuckled, hugging the stack of clothes. "Did it now?"

"Mmm," Lloyd's chin dipped against his collar bone as he faded, his spine unable to hold him up any longer. His head was guided to a pillow. Hands removed the rest of his clothes and pulled a sheet up under his chin. Lloyd hummed, or maybe he heard someone else hum. The blankets smelled like sunrise.


	13. Chapter 13

Tingling in his fingers was the first thing he registered, followed by the shifting of cloth over his arms. He was far away, somewhere warm and floaty.

Lloyd's eyes fluttered, his lids heavy, the last bits of sleep clinging fiercely to his brain. He cracked open an eye and distantly wondered why his dad hadn't come to wake him up yet. He'd be late for class, and Raine would make him clean the chalkboard erasers again.

He groaned softly and rolled over. He was too comfortable to get up just yet, his pillow far softer than he remembered it being. It smelled nice, too. He opened his eyes. Since when did his pillow have lace edging?

Lloyd dragged his face across the fabric to raise his head. These weren't his sheets, and it certainly wasn't his bedroom, all ornate furniture and expensive looking fabrics. He sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Where was he?

A door on the other side of the room opened slowly. Zelos strode in, smiling when he spotted Lloyd.

"You're finally awake." Zelos' hair was pulled back in a white ribbon, his coat and gloves gone. His left arm was bandaged. "I was gonna give you another hour before dumping a bucket of water on you."

Lloyd blinked, his brain still foggy. "Where am I?"

Zelos chuckled as he went to gather a stack of clothes from a nearby chair. "You're in my mansion. Remember? Mithos, Tower of Salvation, kicking ass, et cetera?"

His eyes narrowed, then popped wide. The battle came back to him in a rush, and Lloyd reeled, bringing his hand to his forehead.

"Right," he groaned. the stack of clothes thumped against his legs as Zelos dropped them on the covers.

"Well, get yourself a bath and come downstairs. Lunch is almost ready."

Lloyd was examining the clothes when he stopped to look up. "Lunch?" he turned a bleary eye to the window, where sunlight was streaming in. "What time is it?"

"After noon," Zelos said as he turned to leave, his ponytail swinging. "You've been asleep for almost sixteen hours."

With that Zelos exited, the door clicking shut. Lloyd sighed and rubbed at his face. He'd slept for almost a day. It would certainly explain why his head was stuffed with cotton and his mouth tasted as putrid as it did.

He threw the covers aside and stood, falling back to the bed on the first try. He managed to stay standing on the second, and went for what he assumed was the bathroom. The marble floors and high ceiling weren't to his tastes, but he didn't care as long as there was warm water.

He fiddled with the fancy knobs of the tub until hot water came out. Lloyd discarded his filthy shorts and shirt and took the best bath of his life, soaping up and rinsing three times. He assumed the soaps were all Zelos' by the way they smelled, woody and sweet. It helped him finally sweep the fog out of his brain, relieving his itchy skin. He let himself lay in the bath for just a bit, his ears under the water, listening to the slow sound of the drain.

Lloyd tracked water across the floor to find the towels. He dried off and dressed, Zelos' clothes a bit too big for him, but soft. He tucked the Cruxis Crystal into his shirt. His bag had been placed in the room by the bed, so he found his toothbrush and cleaned his teeth before heading out.

It wasn't until he started down the stairs that he realized how sore he was. By the bottom, he was gripping at the hand rail, taking one step at a time as every muscle protested. Presea was near the stairs, and turned to greet him. 

"Lloyd," she said, her voice still quiet and even. "You're awake."

He smiled at her, finally on the bottom floor. "Yeah." Lloyd patted her shoulder. "I heard something about lunch? I'm starved."

Presea smiled and led him into a room with a view of a garden. A table was stacked with food, sandwiches, fruit, cakes, and juice. His friends were gathered around it, and turned to smile at him.

"Hey, you're finally up!" Genis said around a mouthful of what looked like turkey and cheese. Lloyd laughed at him and found an empty chair, not wasting any time filling his plate. He hadn't realized just how hungry he was until he started eating. He cleaned his plate twice; after the first round, Zelos came to sit next to him, patting him on the back and snatching a slice of melon from under his fork.

The meal wound down, as did their chattering. After a few moments of silence, Sheena let out a loud sigh.

"Alright, Zelos," she said, crossing her arms. "We're all here. Now tell us everything."

Zelos' smile vanished, and he tapped at his plate with his spoon. "I was hoping you'd let it slide." He set the spoon down and let out a long breath, slumping against the back of his chair.

"I was a spy for Cruxis. There's, uh, not much else to say."

"Oh yes there is," Sheena pointed at him. "Spill it. Since when were you a spy?"

Zelos frowned. "Since the beginning. Seriously, Cruxis has always kept tabs on you guys, probably since Colette received the Oracle in Sylvarant." From her chair at the end of the table, Colette shifted uncomfortably as Zelos continued. "Yggdrasill made me an offer. He knew you were going to come to Tethe'alla, so I was supposed to keep track of you, and ultimately deliver Colette."

"You said you held us back," Raine spoke up. "What did you mean?"

Zelos sighed. "Just what it sounds like. I slowed you down. Took the scenic routes, lied, led you in the wrong directions. You know, the kind of crap spies do."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence, until Sheena finally spoke up. "What made you change your mind?"

Zelos' eyes flickered over to meet Lloyd's, only for a second before looking back down. He tapped at the table with his knuckles. "All of you, I guess. I thought this world was beyond saving, so I didn't really care what happened to it." 

"And now you do?" Raine sounded skeptical.

Zelos folded his hands behind his head. "What can I say? You're all so determined to save the world, it's contagious. I figured I'd try being a hero for once, shake things up."

Everyone around the table exchanged glances, Genis coughed awkwardly. But Lloyd had heard enough. He le his hand fall on Zelos' shoulder, minding the bandages on his bicep.

"Glad to have you with us, Zelos," he said. Zelos smiled at him in return.

\----

The rest of the day was spent lounging around Zelos' mansion. It felt odd to be doing nothing at such a time, but Lloyd supposed it was for the best. He spent almost an hour stretching out, all his muscles aching from overuse the previous day.

He was working on his left leg, seated on the floor, bent over with his chest to his knee. Lloyd reached out and held his foot with both hands, his right leg trembling where it was folded under him. The muscles in his calf burned in protest, and he breathed slowly, counting to forty.

A low whistle made him lose count. Lloyd turned to see Zelos leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Didn't know you were so flexible, bud," he said, cocking an eyebrow.

It took a second, the wheels churning in Lloyd's head, before he sputtered. His skin flashed hot and he glared at his foot, hearing Zelos chuckle as he left.

Dinner came, and the table was piled with even more food. Lloyd tried a little of everything, eating slowly, avoiding the dish of spaghetti. For dessert they had orange cake, the frosting candy sweet. Regal seemed to enjoy it, which surprised Lloyd. He didn't figure Regal to be a man fond of sweets, but he supposed he shouldn't judge.

Conversation turned serious after the last bits of cake were picked off. They couldn't keep putting off the end of their journey, which was with Kratos at the seal of Origin.

Lloyd thought about his father. Why was it only now that he knew? Why did he have to grow up without him?

Did Lloyd actually have to fight him?

"We should head to Heimdall tomorrow," Raine concluded. "Everyone, make sure you're well rested tonight."

Lloyd spent the rest of the evening pacing in Zelos' garden. He wasn't surprised that it was full of red roses, though the flowers did nothing to calm his mind. Eventually the sun set, and he wasn't any closer to answering any of his questions than he was at dinner. Lloyd climbed the stairs to Zelos' room where he'd slept the night before, feeling tense and uneasy.

Zelos was already in his night clothes, settled on top of the covers, brushing out his hair. Lloyd shifted in the doorway, unsure if he was welcome. Zelos spotted him, the comb stopping midway.

"Are you gonna hang out over there all night, or are you going to sleep?"

Zelos' voice was his usual bored tone, and it calmed Lloyd's nerves a bit. He let the door click shut and walked over, pushing the sheets aside. He noted that they'd been changed since he slept in them. Not surprising, given how filthy he was.

As Lloyd settled in, Zelos set the comb on the nightstand and flopped down, the whole mattress shaking as he did. Lloyd had to wonder when exactly sleeping next to each other had become so natural for them. Zelos never questioned his presence in his bed, at least not out loud.

He let his head hit the pillow, Zelos shifting to turn off the light. Neither said anything for a long while. Lloyd doubted he could sleep with the way his thoughts were rattling.

"Got a lot on your mind?"

Zelos was sharp as ever. "Yeah," he answered.

Lloyd heard him hum, the sheets shifting. He supposed there wasn't anything else to say. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he rolled over, spotting Zelos' back, his hair spread out on to the sheets.

Lloyd took a lock of red curls between his fingers and played with it, rolling the smooth hair over in his fingers until his hand stilled, his eyes slipping closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Lloyd was surprised he’d managed to sleep, even more surprised to wake up early on his own. He blinked against the soft morning light through the sheer curtains. It was probably just after sunrise, a new record for him.

He looked over at the other side of the bed. Zelos was still sleeping, curled into a tight ball, the top of his face barely poking out from the covers. It was cute, Lloyd thought. As long as he wasn’t putting his foot in his mouth, Zelos could be adorable.

Blushing, Lloyd pulled himself out of bed as quietly as he could. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, creeping out of the bedroom. Zelos barely stirred under the blankets as he left.

He found his way downstairs, enjoying the quiet of the mansion. It looked different at sunrise, the flowers and embroidered furniture glowing softly in the early morning light. Lloyd went into the dining room, the grand table appearing even bigger without plates of food all over its surface. He slipped into one of the chairs and stared out the window, watching the dew glitter on the roses in the garden.

Eventually Zelos’ butler Sebastian surfaced, pushing a cart with a large silver pot and several mugs. Lloyd was served a fresh cup of coffee, probably the best he’d ever had. As he drank, the rest of his friends began filling the room, and with them, dishes of eggs, sausage and toast were placed before them. Soon the quiet morning was filled with the sounds of forks against plates, spoons in mugs, and idle chatter.

Lloyd did his best not to think too hard about what lay ahead of them, and just enjoy the company of his new family.

As he went to get dressed, Lloyd was pleasantly surprised to find that his clothing and gear had been cleaned, repaired and sharpened since he arrived. The worn patches on his coat were carefully mended, the thick fabric smelling clean. His swords were polished to a mirror shine, and even the leather of the handle had been conditioned. He felt a much-needed surge of confidence as he adjusted his suspenders.

They were about to walk out the front door, Lloyd leading the charge, when Sebastian stopped them.

"A message from the King, Lord Zelos," he explained. "It’s an emergency."

———

It figures that something would get in the way of their final showdown immediately after Lloyd felt prepared to face it. And, of course, it figured that it would involve rescuing a princess. Lloyd had to frown a little. Still, he was happy to see Princess Hilda unharmed. The Pope didn’t fare nearly as well. The last Lloyd saw of him, he was being led to the dungeon in shackles, cursing and wailing.

As he went, Lloyd touched his chest, finding the jewel that was hidden under his coat. The Pope had only wanted Zelos for his Cruxis Crystal, not knowing that Lloyd was the one who had it. He’d become accustomed to the weight of the gem around his neck, but the gesture wasn’t lost on Lloyd.

When the boxes of formal clothing were handed out, however, Sheena had a few choice words.

"A dinner party? You can’t be serious." She opened the box and wrinkled her nose at the contents. "We don’t have time to pander to the upper crust of Meltokio, Zelos."

Zelos seemed perfectly giddy as he handed a box to Colette. “Now now, Sheena. Do you really want to refuse a direct invitation from the King? We saved his daughter’s life, and he wants to thank us.” He pulled up the corner of another box to peek inside, then handed it to Raine with a sly grin. “How would that reflect on Mizuho, hmm?”

Sheena gripped the edges of the box hard enough for the cardboard to bend. “You’re insufferable.”

Zelos puffed out his bottom lip in a mock pout. “And after I had these formal clothes custom made for all of you.”

From the couch, Lloyd heard a gasp. He turned to see Colette pulling something white, red, and very frilly out of her box, holding it up to her chest. “Zelos!” She cried, spinning around. “It’s beautiful!” Lloyd had to smile at her.

"Alright, that’s -" Zelos paused, frowning. "Wait, where’s Lloyd’s?"

Sebastian the butler examined a long piece of parchment. “Oh dear. I’m sorry, Master Zelos, but there seems to have been a mistake.”

Putting his hand to his hip, Zelos rolled his eyes. “You’d think the royal tailor could handle this.”

The butler tucked the paper into his coat. “Terribly sorry, sir. Shall I send a messenger?”

"The party’s in an hour," Zelos scowled at the wall.

Lloyd sighed. The whole situation was already ridiculous. Maybe Sheena was right - they should probably be heading towards Origin’s seal, not playing dress up. He threw up his hands to stop Sebastian.

"I’ll go get it," he said, heading towards the door.

He thought he heard Zelos say ‘Good Luck’ as he walked out. Lloyd frowned as he walked the short distance to the castle. It was nice of the King to want to throw them a party, but it seemed a little excessive, especially given their current situation.

The guards let him pass, and Lloyd walked into the main chamber. Two girls in matching outfits greeted him. Lloyd stopped in his tracks.

"Um." He cleared his throat. "I’m Lloyd Irving? Zelos said he had some clothes made for —"

"Mister Irving," he heard from his side, and turned to see an older woman approaching him, her grey hair pulled back in a tight bun, a stern look in her eyes. "I am Margaret, Princess Hilda’s Lady-in-waiting." Lloyd eyed her long fingers, covered in rings. "My apologies, your clothing took longer to complete than anticipated. Please come this way."

He followed her down a long hallway, flanked by the two girls in matching dresses. They entered a small room, and Lloyd’s eyes immediately went to the tub in the corner, the surface of the water frothy and steaming.

He turned around just as Margaret handed him a small bundle. “Now if you would, please disrobe and get in the bath. We will return to assist you.”

Lloyd’s face almost exploded. He sputtered, backing away. “I - what?”

The two girls remained completely expressionless. Margaret stared down her nose at him. “You are attending a royal party, Mister Irving. We are here to make sure you are at your best.”

"Wha - no." Lloyd squared his shoulders. "I don’t need help. Now just let me - I mean, please let —"

The click of Margaret’s boot on the marble floor made his jaw snap shut. She stepped up to Lloyd, towering over him, her sharp cheekbones casting dark shadows on her face. “Mister Irving,” she said slowly and carefully. “I have been assigned to your care this evening. I have done so for countless young men and women in the past, many of royal birth.” She narrowed her eyes. “And if I can handle Master Zelos, I can certainly handle _you._ Now please disrobe and get in the bath.”

Lloyd felt a cold spike of fear through his body. He shrank down, hugging the bundle to his chest. “Yes, ma’am,” he said in a tiny voice.

"Very good. You may use that towel for your modesty," she said, pointing at the bundle in his arms. "We shall return in five minutes." Margaret turned and left, the two girls following her. The door closed, and he was alone.

Lloyd stood frozen on the spot for at least a full minute. Margaret was a truly terrifying woman. He managed to pry himself loose, heading for the bathtub. He didn’t want to tempt fate, and quickly removed his clothes, hastily folding them on a nearby chair. He left Zelos’ crystal around his neck, it was too valuable to take off. Lloyd wrapped the towel he was provided around his waist and settled into the tub, the water hot enough to make him hiss. After a minute, he started to relax, leaning back. This wasn’t so bad.

Three knocks was all the warning he got before the door swung open. Margaret and the two girls entered, heading straight for him. Lloyd shot up, splashing water out of the tub, hands flying over the towel around his waist.

He was surrounded, each woman holding a bottle and a sponge, their sleeves rolled up. Lloyd swallowed thickly.

"Please calm yourself, Mister Irving," Margaret said from behind him. "I assure you, this is quite normal for us."

'Normal' didn't ease Lloyd's mind, or make his cheeks any less red. He was so flustered he couldn't even muster the strength to fight back. He was scrubbed, buffed, shampooed and trimmed like never before. He swore they'd taken off a layer of skin in their efforts, Margaret holding his chin in her bony hands to give his face extra attention. More hot water was poured over his head, and the three women stepped back.

Margaret gestured to a box, which looked very much like the ones Zelos had handed out. “In here you will find underclothes. Please dry off and put them on.” The two girls went to leave again, followed by Margaret. “You have five minutes. We will be back to help you dress.”

They left once more. Lloyd ran a hand down his face. Seventeen years old, and he was being bathed and dressed like a toddler. He climbed out of the tub and, making sure he was actually alone, left the soaked towel in the water and went for the stack of dry ones on a shelf by the wall. He dried himself and went for the box, slipping into the white shorts he found inside. He’d barely gotten the button down shirt over his shoulders when three knocks at the door almost made him jump out of his skin.

Margaret certainly didn’t like to waste time. She began by buttoning his shirt, eyeing the Cruxis Crystal around Lloyd’s neck, but not commenting. At first he thought the attention was silly, but as they went, Lloyd realized the outfit was far more complicated than he probably would’ve been able to handle on his own. His hair was toweled and brushed, his ears swabbed, his shirt spritzed with cologne. He was jerked, spun, and pulled in every direction as buckles were fastened and buttons were closed.

With a sweep of her thumb, Margaret smoothed out his eyebrows and stepped back. “There we are, Mister Irving. You’re ready for the evening.” She gestured behind him, and Lloyd turned to a large mirror.

He didn’t see his reflection very much. Lloyd didn’t put much stock in his own appearance, it wasn’t the most important thing to him. But as he saw himself, he had to stare a bit. The formal suit was perfectly tailored, with long stripes down the pants that made him look taller. The buttons on the jacket were in the same pattern as the ones on his red coat, but these were gold, shining next to the red scarf at his neck.

Lloyd twisted around to see himself, examining his body, face, and hair. His cheeks went pink as he realized he looked good. He turned to Margaret, who only smiled, gesturing at the door.

"Please enjoy yourself, Mister Irving."

He thanked them and left, his dress shoes echoing in the castle. As he walked to the banquet hall, several girls turned to look at him.

The banquet hall was filled with people, everyone dressed impeccably. Raine was near the entrance, wearing a lovely blue jacket and tall boots. He stopped to say hello, each of them complimenting the others outfit. It surprised him to see Raine wearing anything other than her modest orange cloak.

Inside the hall, even more people were mingling, gathered around tables filled with expensive looking finger foods and glasses of champagne. Lloyd ran into Genis and Presea, holding cups of punch. Genis seemed a bit annoyed by his clothes, but Lloyd assured him he looked just fine. Presea chimed in, and Genis flushed. Colette was nearby, and he could tell she loved her dress by the way she swayed the skirt around. They talked for a few minutes, mostly about the food and company. It was amazing to see her laughing like she used to, before the Oracle, before their lives changed.

Sheena and Regal had taken to a corner of the room, not speaking much. Lloyd had trouble processing Sheena’s extremely revealing dress. She didn’t seem particularly pleased with it either, but Lloyd told her she looked nice anyway. They were quietly mocking the rich guests when they were interrupted.

"There he is!"

Lloyd knew Zelos’ voice. He turned to greet him and stopped. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this.

Zelos’ suit was all shining black leather, white satin, and frills. There was gold trim on every part of it, even his pristine white gloves. His hair was pulled back, slicked away from his face, and when he turned to address the people he was with, Lloyd spotted the neat braid at his back. He felt warmth slowly creep into his face as Zelos looped an arm around his back.

"Pardon me, Sheena, but I’d like to borrow him for a bit."

Lloyd was guided away, Zelos pulling him close to his side and leaned next to his ear. “I hope Margaret didn’t give you too much trouble.”

Lloyd could smell the cologne he was wearing, spicy and distinctly masculine. It was distracting him, so much that he barely managed to glare. “You did that on purpose,” he said, the pieces clicking together in his head.

"And if I did?" Zelos’ grin was almost predatory. "I hope you at least like your suit, Bud. You do clean up pretty nice."

He couldn’t think of any response, a small part of him wondering how the suit managed to fit so well when no one had ever taken his measurements. Zelos guided him around a table and began introducing him to a group of wealthy looking women, their gaudy jewelry glittering.

"My, what a handsome young man," one commented, gesturing with her fan. "You must let me introduce him to my daughter."

"Oh, mine too!" another said, playing with her numerous rings. "He has such honest eyes."

Zelos laughed and hugged him close. “Now, now, ladies.” He waved a finger at the women. “I have it on good authority that this young man already has several admirers.”

Lloyd sputtered, blushing. The women only cooed at him, batting their eyelashes. Zelos kept a hand at the small of his back and led him around, introducing him to more people than he could ever remember. At some point, a glass of champagne was put in his hand, and before he knew it, another. The party did seem more pleasant after the first glass, so he drank the second, enjoying the fizziness of it.

By the time he had a third glass in his hands, he was laughing softly along with Zelos as he pointed out the various well-to-do members of Meltokio and divulged their shortcomings. The story about very dignified woman hanging off her balcony to fetch her stockings from a tree almost made him snort with laughter.

Their antics seemed to be drawing attention, and Zelos leaned down to whisper in his ear. “C’mon, let’s get outta here. This party is too stuffy for me.”

Zelos led him up a flight of stairs to a balcony. From up there, the party looked so small, lots of people with too much money and time pretending to be interested in each other. It didn’t suit Lloyd. He’d rather be around a campfire with a mug of coffee and his friends any day.

"I dunno how you stand these parties," he said idly. The drinks had made his head light and his mouth loose. Zelos shrugged beside him.

"Dinner parties are always boring. Dancing parties? Those are fun."

Lloyd pulled at his collar, feeling warmer than he had before. “I don’t know how to dance,” he mused. There was a tiny gasp, and Lloyd turned to see Zelos grinning wide at him. Before he could ask why, the Chosen had gripped his wrist and pulled him through the door, into an empty room. Tables were pushed against the wall, and chairs were awkwardly stacked.

Zelos pulled Lloyd to his chest and planted a hand on his hip. “Can’t have that, Bud.” He guided Lloyd’s hand to his shoulder. “You need to know how to dance, and I’m going to teach you.”

His face was burning hot, but Lloyd couldn’t pull away. Music was wafting up from the room below, faint but still audible.

"Follow my lead," Zelos said, and pulled him forward.

It was incredibly awkward, Lloyd tripping every two steps. Zelos only laughed, moving him through the room, twirling him around. The champagne and Zelos’ cologne together was making Lloyd’s head swim. Eventually they found something of a rhythm, or at least Lloyd was tripping less. He let his head rest on Zelos’ collar, not really minding how close their bodies had become.

Then they weren’t dancing anymore, Zelos’ other hand joining the first on his back.

"Lloyd?"

He hummed at Zelos’ question, everything feeling warm and soft. “I’m sleepy,” he murmured against the leather of his jacket. He felt more than heard Zelos sigh, one of his hands patting his shoulder blade.

"All right," he maneuvered Lloyd to stand on his own. "Let’s get you to bed, lightweight."

The walk back to the mansion was all giggles, arms firmly around each other’s backs. He didn’t even know what they were laughing about, but it didn’t matter. Zelos was beside him, and that made him happy. He was helped him up the stairs and into his room.

It took a few tries before the buckles on his suit came loose, but Lloyd managed to get down to his shirt and pants. The room felt so warm, everything around him pleasantly fuzzy. He sat on the bed and glanced at the other side, seeing Zelos’ braid.

On impulse, Lloyd reached out and tugged at the ribbon that held it, watching the red curls unravel. He combed his fingers through.

"Hmm?" Zelos’ voice was low.

Lloyd scooted closer, or at least attempted to. His knee caught on the sheets and he tipped forward, gently falling against the mass of Zelos’ hair. He didn’t move for a while, enjoying how it felt against his cheek, the smell of it. Lloyd nuzzled his face into the smooth curls, sighing.

"Love your hair," He whispered. "…’s nice. Red is my favorite." Lloyd inhaled deeply, letting his hand slide down the length of Zelos’ back. "You know?"

Zelos hummed again, and Lloyd could feel it through his back. He wanted to stay like this forever, pressed up close to him, warm and sleepy.

The red hair slid from view, and Lloyd’s head met the sheets. Someone was touching his face, and he leaned into it, sighing softly as the world faded away.


	15. Chapter 15

If there was ever a time when he wasn’t in pain, Lloyd couldn’t remember it.

The throbbing in his forehead was what woke him, and he wished it hadn’t. Once he was awake, he could feel everything else, and he felt awful. The bones in his face were sore, his neck totally stiff, and a low dizziness surrounded him, even though he was sitting still. His whole body felt bruised and heavy.

It took a long time of laying still before he needed to move. His mouth was completely dry, his throat sticking painfully as he swallowed. He needed water. Lloyd gathered his strength and pushed himself up, groaning as the room teetered.

He brought a hand to his forehead, staring down at the sheets pooled in his lap. He was wearing a very nice shirt, though it was rumpled and the buttons had come loose. The green of the Cruxis Crystal stood out against his skin. Lloyd groaned.

"Headache?" The covers next to him shifted. It was Zelos’ voice, but it sounded so loud. Lloyd nodded slowly.

"Yeah, champagne’ll do that." There was more shifting, and a yawn. "Don’t worry. A bit of coffee and you’ll be fine."

The words grated against his eardrums. His head was killing him, and Zelos wasn’t helping.

"Not so loud," Lloyd turned towards where Zelos’ voice came from. "And don’t be so —"

Lloyd’s voice cut off as he turned, catching sight of the other side of the bed. Zelos was sitting, stretching his arms above his head, wearing nothing above his hips. Lloyd stared. He’d never seen Zelos in anything less than his night clothes.

What he saw now made his mouth impossibly drier. Zelos was one long expanse of skin, milky and smooth, stretching over his ribs. Lloyd’s eyes wandered, over the muscles of his arms and the curve of his chest, interrupted only by his flowing red hair, to the soft flesh of his belly and the sharp cut of his hipbones. The pants he’d worn for sleeping dipped so low.

Zelos finished stretching with a sigh, and slowly put his arms down. He leaned back against them, looking up at Lloyd through his eyelashes. Lloyd gulped, heat creeping through his whole body, settling under his skin.

They stared at each other in silence for what felt like hours. Finally, Zelos rolled over and stood at the side of the bed, stretching again. He walked to the bathroom, the door closing behind him with a soft click.

It was several seconds after he was alone that Lloyd finally let out the breath he’d been holding. He’d forgotten all about his aching head at the sight of Zelos’ skin. He shivered, cold sweat prickling up the back of his neck.

He _wanted,_ so much. He’d wanted so badly to touch, to be close, to crawl across the bed and feel that skin with his own fingers. It was a new feeling, so intense and alien. And now that he recognized it, he couldn’t shoo it away.

Zelos came out of the bathroom, his hair pulled up on his head, his chest still bare. He sauntered over to Lloyd and patted him on the shoulder. It took considerable effort for Lloyd to tear his eyes away from Zelos’ hips, his face so hot he felt dizzy.

"Get a bath, then come get some breakfast." Zelos smiled and turned away, snagging a shirt from a pile on the dresser as he went. Lloyd stared at his back, watching the muscles move under skin. Zelos shut the door, leaving him alone.

Lloyd buried his face in his hands. It was bad enough that he had a schoolgirl crush on his best friend, but now this was an entirely different problem. He was thankful for the mass of blankets still gathered on his lap, hiding his reaction to Zelos’ body. He pushed them aside and went for the bathroom.

After the total scrub down he’d received the day before, Lloyd doubted that he actually needed a bath, but he was groggy and the hot water helped clear his head. It did nothing for his other problem, however. Lloyd glared down at his arousal. He’d had very little privacy during their journey, and honestly, his mind had been on more important things. It hadn’t been an issue.

Not until now, waking up next to Zelos showing all that creamy skin, the blush on his chest and the dimple of his belly button -

Lloyd smacked a hand against his forehead. It was clear this wasn’t going to go away on its own. With a frustrated sigh he resigned himself, taking one last glance at the door to make sure it was closed. Lloyd clamped his fingers over his mouth to preemptively silence himself.

——-

After what was on his part a very quiet breakfast, they prepared to set off again. Lloyd swore that if another princess was kidnapped, she would have to wait.

The ride to Heimdall was quiet. They arrived in early afternoon, and by then the nervousness had begun to creep back into Lloyd’s stomach. Raine must have noticed. After she and Genis were granted entrance into the village, she pulled him aside.

"Lloyd, do you know what you’re going to do next?"

He wanted to say yes, but he couldn’t. The quiet of the forest had drained his confidence. His shoulders slumped.

"You don’t need to rush this decision," Raine advised. "Take today to think. We can go tomorrow."

Lloyd had always trusted her judgment, so he booked a room at the inn. For the rest of the day, he visited the town, finding his friends in various places. They offered him their support, but he still had to decide what to do about Kratos.

His own father was standing in his way, and he’d have to deal with him to release Origin. Lloyd’s head was starting to hurt. As he ate dinner, he was still torn.

That night, Lloyd folded his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. The sound of the creek outside offered some comfort, but his mind was still grinding away. He didn’t know if he could really think a way out of this. He’d always looked for the third option, the solution that didn’t call for sacrifices. But no matter how many times he went over it, the third option wasn’t there. It really seemed like he’d have to make a very difficult choice.

Tapping at the door broke his train of thought. Lloyd sat up, frowning. It was the middle of the night.

"Yeah?" he called quietly. "Who is it?"

The door creaked open, and Lloyd wondered why he’d even asked. Zelos grinned at him, standing in the doorway in his night clothes.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Sighing, Lloyd stood. He wasn’t doing anything particularly worth while, just laying awake while his brain went in circles. “Yeah, sure,” he answered, and followed Zelos out.

The village was quiet, crickets and frogs the only sound beside their footsteps. The light from Sylvarant lit their path, glowing brightly in the night sky. The cool air made a chill run up Lloyd’s bare arms, the fabric of his night shirt too thin.

"Sorry if I woke you up," Zelos said.

Lloyd shook his head, watching moths flutter around the lanterns on the path. “Nah. I couldn’t really sleep.”

"Kratos?"

A long sigh was the only answer Lloyd gave. Zelos grumbled next to him. “Damn, that guy really pisses me off.”

The anger in Zelos’ voice caught him off guard. “Huh? Why are you so mad?”

They came to a stop in the clearing, near the benches that Presea had been sitting on. Zelos crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s just - he’s done so much crap to us. He even betrayed you, and you’re his son. It’s just… Ugh.” He looked away. “Parents are supposed to protect their children.”

Lloyd eyed him carefully. The tone of his voice reminded him of their conversation in Flanoir. “I suppose so.”

"But this guy," Zelos continued, hardly waiting for a pause. "He just does whatever. Jerks you around, hides from you. He’s gotta know it hurts you." Zelos turned to face him. "Damn right I’m mad. You should be too."

Lloyd gave him an awkward smile. “I think right now you’re mad enough for both of us.”

Zelos huffed. “Not nearly enough, no way. I mean, he knew about the Eternal Sword and the Eternal Ring from the beginning, and he never said anything!”

Lloyd perked up, his eyes popping wide. “Wait, what? Eternal Ring?

With a cough Zelos stepped away, one of his fake smiles slipping into place. “Oh! Uh. S-say Lloyd, what are you gonna do after the worlds are reunited?”

Lloyd wouln’t let Zelos hide this from him. Not now. He needed to know, and he reached out to grip Zelos’ wrist. “Zelos, what did Kratos tell you?”

The Chosen’s eyes went from Lloyd’s face to the hand that held his wrist several times. He exhaled, letting his shoulders fall. “He knew everything,” he explained slowly. “And I mean everything. That humans can’t use the Eternal Sword, how to cure Colette, how to make the Eternal Ring.” Zelos met his eyes. “And he never said anything. Why didn’t he tell you?”

Lloyd thought back to all their meetings. Kratos was always a step ahead of them, no matter how hard they tried. He knew their every move, and was always dropping hints. He realized now that Kratos was leading them, leaving a trail of breadcrumbs for them to follow. And it was intentional, what Zelos said proved it.

He loosened his grip, letting Zelos’ hand slip away just enough to squeeze his fingers. “Because we wouldn’t have believed him,” he answered. “He was setting things up for us, because we had to find out for ourselves.”

Zelos pouted. “…I guess you’re right. Now I feel kinda silly for getting all worked up.”

Lloyd laughed and took a step closer. “I think you being mad actually helped me calm down.” Zelos smiled at him, shoving at his arm playfully.

"Tomorrow, I’ll ask him," Lloyd said. "I’ll ask Kratos what he was trying to do. If he wants to fight me, then I won’t hold back. But I think he at least owes me some answers."

A breeze blew past them, and Zelos visibly shivered. He shuffled next to Lloyd, their hands still clasped. “After that, I guess the worlds will start to reunite.”

This close, Lloyd could smell his hair. He closed his eyes briefly. “Oh!” he popped up with a smile. “You asked what I was going to do once the world was reunited.”

Zelos nudged closer. “Yeah? Whatcha gonna do, bud?”

"I’m going to go on a journey for exspheres." Lloyd looked up at the stars, watching them twinkle. "They need to be kept somewhere they can’t be used."

He felt Zelos nod next to him. “Yeah. For the sake of those that died for them. I think it’s a good idea.”

"And you?" Lloyd glanced at Zelos’ keycrest. "What are you going to do?"

Zelos hummed. “Well, the whole Chosen system will probably be abolished, so…” He looked down at Lloyd, a gentle smile on his face. “I guess I’ll just tag along with you.”

Lloyd inhaled, unable to stop the way his chest rose. He smiled wide. “Really?”

The hand that Lloyd held was suddenly around his shoulder, Zelos yanking him close. “Yeah! It’ll be great.” He swept his hand in a wide gesture. “The great Zelos, savior of the world, on a journey with his faithful sidekick!”

Lloyd stared at him for a moment before bursting into giggles. “Oh man, that is the corniest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Zelos laughed with him. “Aw, c’mon! It’ll be fun!”

Lloyd half-heartedly tried to pull away, still smiling. “Yeah, yeah.”

Zelos only clung to him, still giggling. They pushed and pulled in a mock tug of war, until their laughter died down, leaving only smiles.

Lloyd looked up at Zelos. From here, he was lit by the light of Sylvarant above. Long waves of red framed his face, the soft glow of the stars reflecting in his eyes. It made Lloyd breathless, his heart fluttering inside his chest.

Zelos raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

His throat caught. His eyes went to Zelos’ mouth, then back to his eyes, and all around his face.

"You’re beautiful," he breathed.

Zelos’ smile faded, his expression changing to surprise. Lloyd loved that look, how unguarded he was, no masks or walls to hide him. Lloyd felt a surge of warmth, of want, of love. His chest ached as he stepped forward and pressed his lips against Zelos’ mouth, gentle and chaste.

He felt Zelos inhale sharply, the air whispering against his cheek. Lloyd closed his eyes and leaned in, just a little, the scent of Zelos’ skin filling his nose.

He pulled away slowly. Lloyd’s eyes met Zelos’, and saw they were darker, his brows creasing together. In a flash he went cold. Had he misjudged the signals? Was that too bold? He quickly looked away from Zelos’ face and at his shirt, the grass, anything else. He took a step back.

"S-sorry," Lloyd stammered. "I didn’t - uh. I’ll just…" He took another step back, turning to leave.

A hand caught his wrist. Lloyd stopped and looked back. Zelos was holding on to him, staring at where he held Lloyd’s arm. His blue eyes flitted up to Lloyd’s face and stayed there, stepping forward while pulling Lloyd to him.

Lloyd’s heart hammered against his ribs as Zelos stooped closer. He hooked a finger under Lloyd’s chin, tilting his face up.

It was a full second before Lloyd managed to react to Zelos’ lips against his. Zelos was kissing him, the hand that was under his chin now cupping the back of his neck. Lloyd sucked in a startled breath through his nose. Zelos was pressing forward, slowly moving to mold their bodies together, his other hand between Lloyd’s shoulder blades.

Lloyd forgot how to breathe. Zelos was all around him, everywhere, his hair tickling Lloyd’s face and fingers griping the fabric of his shirt. He whimpered, overwhelmed, as Zelos kept pushing impossibly closer, crushing their mouths together. Lloyd coiled his arms around Zelos’ neck and held on. It was almost too much. He was dizzy and tingly all over. And when he felt Zelos’ tongue dart in to touch his, he broke away with a gasp.

Lloyd had to breathe, holding on to Zelos as his knees wobbled. He heard Zelos chuckle softly, fingers pushing the hair out of his face. Everything felt so warm, the chill of the night air completely forgotten.

"I thought you’d never make a move," Zelos said.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked up at him to find Zelos smiling gently.

"I’ve been trying to get you to do something for weeks," he explained, his hand moving down to the small of Lloyd’s back. "Took you long enough." He kissed Lloyd again, quick and light.

A giggle bubbled up from somewhere in Lloyd’s chest. He wanted someone to pinch him. Lloyd kissed Zelos again, and again, lingering. It felt too good to be real. He was in Zelos’ arms and kissing him, and he couldn’t stop smiling.

Lloyd nuzzled Zelos’ cheek, making the Chosen laugh. “We should probably go to bed,” Zelos mused. “It’s the middle of the night.”

Lloyd heard him, but they didn’t move for several minutes. It was so wonderful, his cheek against Zelos’ jaw, lips against his temple. Eventually they unwound themselves and went back to the inn, fingers entwined.

They went back to Lloyd’s room, shedding their boots and shuffling under the covers together, sharing a few more kisses as they went. Lloyd tucked himself under Zelos’ chin and listened to his heartbeat. Zelos wrapped himself all around Lloyd, legs and arms, settling against him with a long, happy sigh. Lloyd’s heart was still fluttering as he fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

"Lloyd?"

The voice was so distant, he almost didn’t recognize it. His shoulder was nudged gently by a warm hand.

"Lloyd, it’s time to wake up."

He opened his eyes to be greeted with Colette’s smile. She patted his arm. “We need to get going soon. You two should probably get up.”

Lloyd nodded, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Colette exited, and Lloyd went to stretch, but his left arm wouldn’t budge. Confused, he looked down to find Zelos sleeping soundly against his side, one arm across Lloyd’s chest.

He stared at the red hair under his chin and thought to the night before. Had he dreamed it? Lloyd patted at Zelos’ shoulder. “Zelos, wake up.”

The first response he got was a sigh, then Zelos crowded closer, angling his head up to nuzzle against Lloyd’s neck, the arm around his chest tightening. Lloyd squeaked before letting himself relax, tapping at Zelos’ arm.

"Come on," he said. "We have to get up."

"Don’t wanna," came the muffled reply.

Lloyd laughed a little as Zelos’ breath tickled his neck. He went to try and sit up, his left arm still pinned. “Well, too bad, because I’m getting up.”

He wasn’t expecting Zelos to use his strength to pull him back down. Lloyd landed against his pillow with a grunt. Zelos curled himself around Lloyd even more, humming. Lloyd frowned, puffing away the strands of red hair that were now in his face.

"Zelos, seriously."

With a grumble, Zelos pushed himself up, his hair falling to frame Lloyd in red. They stared at each other, Zelos’ hands on either side of Lloyd’s head. Lloyd held his breath.

Zelos grinned before swooping down to capture Lloyd’s bottom lip between his own. Lloyd melted against him, sighing as he pressed back. The previous night hadn’t been a dream, and he was so glad it wasn’t.

They separated, and Zelos sat up, stretching his arms in front of him. Lloyd pushed himself up as well, and reached out to shyly touch Zelos’ outstretched arm. He had touched Tethe’alla’s Chosen many times before; in battle, on the field, during meals, arms slung around each other’s shoulders and shared beds. But it felt different now. There was a whole new context to Zelos’ bare skin under his fingers, the muscle of his bicep shifting as Lloyd let his hand slide down his arm.

Zelos smiled at him, leaning close enough to bump their foreheads together. Lloyd felt giddy and light, even as he dressed and gathered his gear. He snuck one last kiss on Zelos’ cheek before they left the room to join their party.

——

The Torent forest reminded Lloyd a little too much of Gaoracchia, winding paths that all looked eerily similar. This time he knew there was magic involved. Thankfully this forest had far less brambles biting at them, and they were all so much stronger than they had been. Lloyd dispatched the monsters that came their way with cool efficiency.

As they neared the seal, Lloyd spotted Kratos, his back turned. He stopped for a moment to steel himself. Zelos’ hand was on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. It gave Lloyd the strength to step forward.

Kratos’ eyes were as cold as ever as he leveled his sword. Lloyd only asked him once not to fight. When he refused, Lloyd told his friends to stay back. This was his fight.

Lloyd was expecting Kratos to be strong, and he wasn’t disappointed. His father was relentless in his attacks, coming at Lloyd with sword and spells. He was knocked back by a Super Lightning Blade, his back sliding against the dirt. Lloyd heard Colette call his name as he dodged another swing, having just enough time to swallow a lemon gel before Kratos came at him again. Kratos was powerful, but Lloyd was faster, able to scurry out of range before most of his blows could connect.

Lloyd gathered his strength into his swords, and let loose Beast. The shining lion ripped through the air and slammed into Kratos, the dirt around him billowing up. When it cleared, Kratos wavered and fell to one knee.

"Do you yield?" Lloyd’s breath was labored, sweat dripping from his face.

Kratos held himself up on his sword, shaking. He smiled sadly at Lloyd. “Aren’t you going to f-finish me off?”

Sheathing his swords, Lloyd shook his head. “No. I’ve defeated Kratos, the angel that betrayed us.” He took a deep breath. “And I forgive Kratos, the ancient hero who helped us.”

With a huff, Kratos let his head fall. He stood, swaying a bit, and turned towards the stone seal. Lloyd’s eyes widened as he touched the monument, his form glowing.

"Kratos, wait -"

His father ignored him, his body beginning to glow. There was a flash, the air around them turning electric as mana radiated out from Kratos. Lloyd had to close his eyes against the light. When he opened them again, Kratos had collapsed, and another man floated in the air above them.

No, not a man. Lloyd looked again. Four arms and skin like jewels, blades coming out of every part. Origin. He didn’t need confirmation to know, the air around him crackled with the same energy that he’d felt at every other summon. But this time, it was so much more intense. And when Origin spoke, Lloyd felt the voice from inside his body, not in his ears, but flowing through his blood.

Lloyd looked down at Kratos. Yuan had come from nowhere to cradle him. For a second he was terrified that he’d lost him, but he could see Kratos’ chest rising and falling. Lloyd pulled himself to his full height to call on Origin.

The summon proved to be stubborn, having been so jaded by Mithos. Lloyd had to feel a bit of pity for the creature; being betrayed was a terrible feeling. He looked back at Zelos as Origin demanded they prove their strength. Zelos grinned and winked at him as he drew his sword and readied his shield.

As the battle began, Lloyd immediately swallowed a Miracle gel to regain his strength. Fighting Origin felt like battling all their previous summons at once. The attacks were fierce and relentless, blows coming faster than they could dodge. But Sheena was crafty and Raine’s healing spells were quick. After what felt like hours, Origin stopped his attacks and held out one of his hands.

_Enough,_ his voice echoed. _You have proven your worth. Speak your vow._

As Sheena stepped forward, Lloyd went to Kratos’ side. His father had regained consciousness, though he looked pale and weak. Kratos smiled at him.

"I thought I’d finally earned the right to die," His voice trembled.

Lloyd shook his head. “What good is there in dying?”

Kratos looked surprised, but then smiled. Lloyd stood and turned to see Sheena taking the diamond in her hand, the symbol of her pact with Origin. He walked to meet her, a wave of relief washing over him. They’d done it. There was only one more obstacle in their way, and Kratos held the answer they needed. It was nearly over.

Lloyd’s calm was broken by a pained cry. Genis suddenly wailed, clutching at his hands. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, a light shot out from the boy’s fingers, heading straight for Lloyd. He couldn’t even get his hands up to block in time.

Lloyd was slammed into the stone that marked Origin’s seal. A glowing orb was hovering in front of his chest, and he recognized it as Mitho’s Cruxis Crystal. He tried to ask for help, but a wave of sensation crashed into him and his throat closed. Lloyd couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak. Stabbing pain shot through every part of him, and he squeezed his eyes shut against it.

"I think I’ll take your body," a voice said. It was everywhere, in his ears and inside his eyes and under his skin, making every part of Lloyd’s body ripple uncomfortably. It was Mithos’ voice. He managed a small gurgle as Mithos pressed in, pulling at Lloyd in a way he’d never felt, like his soul was being stretched out.

A flood of memories hit him. Lloyd saw Mithos the child, clinging to Martel. He saw Mithos the hero, standing proud with his companions. Mithos enduring the hatred of the world, bearing it silently, Martel his pillar of strength. And he saw Martel, dying in his arms, her blood staining the ground. And Lloyd felt the pain, the anger, the grief of that moment, sadness so intense he wanted to scream. His lungs burned as he felt his face wet with tears. His friends were yelling, but he couldn’t understand them. His mind was drowning.

Lloyd thought he could hear Zelos just before the pain increased, like part of his chest was being ripped away. Then, with a snap, it was gone. Lloyd sucked in a breath, the air stung his throat like he’d never breathed before. His knees hit the dirt and the forest spun around him.

He zeroed in on the red to his left. Zelos’ hair. The Chosen was doubled over, clutching frantically at his chest as he let out an agonized cry. Lloyd’s vision cleared, and he saw Mithos’ crystal, shining from where it was now embedded just below Zelos’ exsphere.

Zelos lurched, then stilled. He calmly straightened, and cast a scowl over his companions.

"Damn you, Chosen," he said. "I suppose I’ll just take your body instead."

Lloyd’s blood went cold. Zelos’ voice wasn’t his own, but Mithos’. His blue eyes looked wrong, far too distant to be his best friend. Lloyd struggled and stood, bracing himself on Origin’s stone.

"Zelos! No!" Lloyd stumbled forward and drew a sword. "Give him back!"

Mithos turned to him with a glare so frigid it made Lloyd stop in his tracks. “Or what?” he asked. “What will you do if I don’t?” With a wave of Zelos’ gloved hand, Lloyd’s sword rose and leveled at the Chosen’s chest.

"Will you stop me?" Mithos challenged. Lloyd’s hand shook as he tried to pull the sword away from Zelos, but Mithos’ magic held it firmly in place. Zelos’ hand gripped the blade and brought the tip against the gem in his chest. "Go on then. All you have to do is destroy my crystal."

Lloyd’s other hand went to join his first as he pulled at his sword with all his weight, trying to get the blade away from Zelos. This couldn’t be happening. He and Zelos were going to go on a journey for exspheres together. They had all but promised. Mithos laughed from within his friend, low and cruel.

"You can’t." Zelos’ lips curled up in a wicked grin. "Killing me means killing him, and you _won’t._ You love him too much.”

Mithos-within-Zelos let go of the blade, and Lloyd plummeted backward, landing in the dirt several feet away.

"You can have this rotting world," Mithos sneered. "I’m leaving it behind."

Lloyd dropped his sword and scrambled to his feet. He rushed for Zelos, but there was a bright flash, and he was gone. Lloyd stared at the space he’d occupied, dumbstruck, his hands shaking.

He almost didn’t hear the low rumble in the distance. It wasn’t until Raine shook his shoulders that he snapped to attention.

Lloyd was gaining a whole new understanding of ‘from bad to worse.’ Heimdall was in ruins, the elven citizens running for their lives. They split up to search for survivors, Raine and Genis remaining by the entrance to lead the evacuation. Lloyd carved his way through the crumbling village, anger fueling him. Zelos had been taken away, just as Lloyd had truly found him. His chest hurt, his stomach had dropped to his knees and was staying put.

The survivors were rounded up and accounted for. Lloyd sat on a flat boulder as Raine ironed out the details of their situation. The Tower of Salvation was gone, and Mithos was trying to take Derris-Kharlan. Without the mana world, both Sylvarant and Tethe’alla would perish. On top of everything else, Zelos was a hostage. He rubbed his forehead.

"We have to get to Derris-Kharlan," Raine crossed her arms. "But how?"

Kratos stepped forward, still a bit unsteady on his feet. “The Eternal Sword. It has power over time and space, it can take us to Derris-Kharlan.”

"Humans cannot wield the Eternal Sword," Regal cut in. "How do you suggest we use it?"

Kratos limped over to Lloyd, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We have all the materials we need to craft the Eternal Ring, which will allow even a human to wield the sword.” He looked directly at Lloyd. “All we need is a dwarf to craft it.”

——

With Altessa still recovering, his father was the only choice. Lloyd felt hollow on the journey back to his home. For the first time in his life, not even the sight of his own house gave him comfort.

The last time Lloyd had both of his fathers in one room seemed like ages ago, and then he hadn’t known of Kratos’ identity. The two men stared each other down as they discussed the method for crafting the ring. Lloyd supposed he should have seen this meeting coming.

Dirk shooed them out of the house as he set to work. Colette and Genis were already outside by the stream, Colette gently bandaging Genis’ palms as Raine looked on. He explained that Mithos’ crystal had burned him when it sprang to life and attacked Lloyd. The boy looked guilty as he spoke, avoiding eye contact.

"It wasn’t your fault, Genis," Lloyd assured him.

Lloyd left them and walked around the house, idling poking at the potted flowers that surrounded the tiny cabin. He ran into Sheena, leaning against a tree in the shade. She was turning Corrine’s bell over in her hands, and stopped to look up at Lloyd when he approached.

"You okay?" he asked. Sheena almost laughed at him.

"I should be asking you that."

He looked away, staring at a patch of weeds a few feet to his left. Sheena sighed and gripped his shoulder. He looked up to find her eyes soft and understanding.

"We’ll get him back," she assured him. Lloyd hugged her.

Continuing his trek around the house, Lloyd spotted Regal and Presea on the terrace. They weren’t talking, but the two of them were always quiet, so it seemed like they were just fine. He left them alone and went towards his mother’s grave. It always calmed him to talk to her.

He found Kratos kneeling at the carved stone, his head down. Lloyd shifted his weight, unsure if he should interrupt. Before he could make a decision, Kratos stood and turned to him.

There was a long, drawn out silence as the two men stared at each other. Lloyd eventually gave in and walked to Kratos’ side, staring down at his mother’s headstone. It was a while before either spoke.

"Did you always know I was your son?" Lloyd asked. The question was so heavy. Kratos had been there from the beginning, even before Colette received the oracle.

"I…thought you might be when I met you," Kratos said slowly. "When I saw Anna’s grave, I knew for certain."

Lloyd clenched his teeth. All the time they spent together, and he was left in the dark. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, the question bursting from him. It had been there since that night at Altessa’s, gnawing at him from the inside. His real father had been right there for so long.

"What could I have said?" Kratos let his fingers linger on the gravestone. "I thought you had died along with your mother, and so I never searched for you." His fingers curled into a fist. "I don’t have any right to call myself your father."

Lloyd turned to look up at Kratos, his pained face. He still looked so young, like a man in his twenties. Not the ancient hero, not old enough to be his father. A tiny flash of a memory came to mind, a starry sky and strong shoulders.

"I think I remember you, a little." From the corner of his eye, Lloyd saw Kratos’ fist open and drop to his side as he continued. "Did you used to carry me on your shoulders?"

Kratos let out a tiny huff of breath, something very nearly a smile creeping onto his face. “Yes. I would tell you stories of the stars.”

Closing his eyes, Lloyd focused on the tiny sliver of memory, the smell of warm summer air and a hand holding his ankle so he wouldn’t fall. “Yeah. I remember.” He opened his eyes again. “I’ve always loved studying the stars. That must be why.”

Lloyd met Kratos’ gaze. His eyes were sad as he brushed the backs of his fingers across Lloyd’s cheek.

"You take after her," He said. "In the four thousand years I’ve lived, I never felt more alive than when I was with the two of you."

He didn’t know his father very well, but he knew enough to hear the strain in his voice. Lloyd had to wonder what it must have been like for him, losing his family all at once. He remembered how he’d felt in the Tower of Salvation, when his friends were torn from him. It had broken his heart in a way he’d never imagined. And Lloyd had regained his friends shortly after. Kratos had gone fourteen years thinking his only son was dead.

Hesitant and unsure, Lloyd moved into Kratos’ space, wrapping his arms around his father’s chest. He didn’t know what else to do.

Kratos didn’t move for a long while. Lloyd thought maybe he should pull away when arms circled his shoulders. He felt Kratos sigh against him, a hand on the back of his head.

Drawing himself closer, Lloyd let his chin fall on Kratos’ shoulder. There was a time when he didn’t think he could ever accept him as his father, but the anger and doubt had disappeared. He’d forgiven Kratos and welcomed him back.

——

It was nearly sunset when Dirk called them back into the house. The dwarf was tired, dirty and sweaty, but he triumphantly held a ring out for Lloyd. Its bright silvery surface was polished to a high shine, intricate carvings framing a red jewel. He recognized his father’s work, though it was more beautiful than anything he’d seen Dirk make before.

Lloyd could hardly believe his next gift: a sword from Dirk and another from Kratos, one crafted lovingly, the other carried for centuries. He had to brush away a tear as he hugged his two fathers.

Lloyd gathered everyone to go. Kratos stayed behind with Dirk, and Lloyd imagined they must have a lot to talk about. He gripped the handles of the two new blades on his hips, feeling the new pinch of the Eternal Ring on the ring finger of his right hand, hidden beneath his glove. He was ready. Ready to go to Derris-Kharlan and save the world, save the one he loved. Ready to face Mithos, and reunite the worlds. He was ready to end it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading! This monster of a fic has taken me just over two months to complete. The final word count is over 36,000, which is incredible. Thank you so much for all your feedback and support while I finished this project. ♥

After reaching Tethe’alla, Lloyd had everyone stop in Sybak. He spent a great deal of gald at the item shop, making sure every member of their group had their own supply of items and gels. He refused to be caught off guard again.

Before they boarded their Rheairds again, they gathered together to discuss tactics. Lloyd wouldn’t put it past Mithos to try and separate them again, and he wanted everyone to be prepared. Raine and Regal offered the most sound advice. Once they were confident in their plans, they soared through the sky to the base of the Tower of Salvation.

Lloyd was surprised to find the stairs of light that led to the tower still active, though they flickered when he set his weight on them. They climbed the steps to what remained of the platform, the Eternal Sword still shining brightly. It was most likely the only thing holding the ruins together.

Brushing his thumb against the inside of the ring, Lloyd gripped the sword. He called on Origin with all his might as he pulled the giant blade up. It was light, lighter than he would have ever expected, and it sent tingles down his fingers and arms.

"Take us to Derris-Kharlan," he commanded. Power flowed from the sword and engulfed them all, and Tethe’alla fell away.

——

He shouldn’t have been surprised.

Mithos apparently had very few tricks, Lloyd thought as his boots echoed alone in the ruins of Derris-Kharlan. Yet another trap had taken his companions from him. Hopefully the extra preparations would help them make it through. Origin’s voice had come to him, telling him they were alive and well, and still nearby. It kept Lloyd from panicking as he moved forward.

He traveled through a warp point, and found himself faced with more ruins. The sight of pink and red made him stop. Zelos stood some thirty feet ahead, his back to Lloyd.

Cupping the Cruxis Crystal around his neck through his coat, Lloyd took a breath and went forward. He wasn’t trying to hide his presence, but Zelos didn’t turn to greet him. As he neared, he could see his shoulders trembling.

"L-little twerp," Zelos muttered. "Get… out of me…!"

Lloyd gasped. That voice belonged to Zelos, not Mithos. He rushed to him, pivoting to face him, gripping his arms.

"Zelos!"

The Chosen’s face was pained as he clawed at Mithos’ crystal, still firmly buried in his skin, surrounded by angry red streaks in the formation of fingers. He looked at Lloyd through squinted eyes.

"Lloyd," his voice was tight. "H-help me-"

There was so much agony in his words. Lloyd released Zelos’ arms and cupped his face. “Fight him, Zelos. Fight him off, you can do it!”

Zelos hissed, shutting his eyes. When he opened them again, they were cold and angry.

"Damn you, human," Mithos’ voice snarled from within Zelos’ body.

Lloyd leveled his eyes. “Let him go!”

Zelos recoiled with a whine. He shook briefly before shooting back up, his eyes filled with hatred.

"H-how dare you," Mithos snarled. "How dare you give me orders…!"

Gloved hands shot up and wrapped around Lloyd’s throat. He grasped at Zelos’ wrists, but he held tight, fingers squeezing until his air was cut off.

"I just wanted to save the world," Zelos’ fingers dug into Lloyd’s neck until he gagged. "I just wanted to save my sister…!"

Lloyd tried to speak, but the hands around his neck stymied his voice. He went to Zelos’ wrists to try and pull them away, but he held tight. Lloyd mouthed Zelos’ name as tears welled up in his eyes, his vision beginning to swim. A tremor ran up the length of Zelos’ body and he made a choking sound. The hands around Lloyd’s neck jerked back, releasing him.

The breath he drew was painful, but Lloyd was more focused on Zelos, convulsing in front of him. He reached out as the Chosen threw back his head and screamed, both Mithos’ and Zelos’ voices echoing all around them. Mithos’ gem pulsed brightly.

The light flickered out, and Mithos’ voice faded, leaving only Zelos’ cry. His voice tapered off and he wavered, falling forward into Lloyd’s outstretched arms. Together they collapsed on the floor.

Lloyd swallowed again and again, his throat still aching. Zelos was shaking, all his breaths shuddering. Lloyd gathered him up in his arms and held tight, buring his face in red curls.

Zelos huffed a breathless laugh. “T-took you long enough,” he muttered. His voice sounded so weak, and Lloyd hugged him tighter.

"Sorry," his voice was rough, and he was sure he’d have bruises on his neck later. "I got here as fast as I could."

Zelos patted his arm, still shaking violently. “Good thing, t-too. If I didn’t m-make it back, the world would’ve been flooded with t-tears from all the chicks who love m-me.”

Staring down at him, Lloyd was silent for a moment before laughing softly. He continued laughing into Zelos’ hair, damp with sweat. The Chosen chuckled with him, his shaking subsiding slowly.

Pulling away just a bit, Lloyd took Zelos’ chin in his fingers, tilting his face up. He kissed him, the motion desperate and fierce, pushed by lingering fear and relief. Zelos weakly responded, trembling fingers gripping the front of Lloyd’s red coat. He’d almost lost him a second time, and the thought was still there, hovering at the edge of his mind. He kissed Zelos again, then held him close, silently promising to never let him go.

Once his body was nearly still, Lloyd helped Zelos sit up. He looked him over carefully. Mitho’s crystal was still in his chest, the clothing around it wrinkled and torn, like it had been pulled at. Zelos’ skin was terribly pale, his eyes bloodshot and lined with dark circles.

"You look like hell," Lloyd told him as he went for the gels in his left pants pocket.

Zelos shook his head. “You’re too harsh, bud.”

Lloyd pulled out two miracle gels, one for each of them. Zelos grumbled about the flavor but ate his anyway. Lloyd felt his strength return, and could see color coming back into Zelos’ face. Lloyd helped him to his feet.

"You okay?"

Zelos patted at his chest and arms. “Yeah, I think so.” He motioned at Mitho’s gem. “Not exactly thrilled that the brat’s Cruxis Crystal is still stuck on me.”

The look of pure annoyance on Zelos’ face put Lloyd at ease. He smiled and hugged him, one arm around his back, the other around his neck. Zelos squeezed back without hesitation.

"You really came for me," Zelos whispered.

Lloyd smiled against his hair. “Of course I did.”

They separated, and Zelos smiled at Lloyd for a few seconds before frowning. “Hey,” he glanced around. “Where is everyone?”

Lloyd’s shoulders slumped. “They got caught in a trap.”

"Again? Ugh." Zelos held his shoulder with one hand and rotated his arm. "Well, let’s go get ‘em back."

As they walked to the warp point, Lloyd took Zelos’ fingers in his own.

——

After warping, Lloyd was surprised to wind up in Welgaia again. The city was deathly quiet, all the angel inhabitants gone. It made him uneasy. He drew his swords as they walked forward, Zelos close behind with his own blade in hand.

He let Origin guide him, and they found Colette and Sheena in another one of Mithos’ traps. The two girls were being manipulated, visions of Remiel and Kuchinawa taunting them. Lloyd screamed their names over and over. Colette eventually heard him, his voice cutting through the illusion. He caught them both as they fell away from the trap, Sheena and Colette hugging him tight. They pulled Zelos into the embrace, Sheena pinching his cheek.

Once they were certain everyone was safe, they moved on. Lloyd felt Origin tug at his soul, leading him. They came to a back area near the emergency exit, and several rooms with mirrored doors. There was something here, he knew it, even though he could only see his own reflection.

Then Lloyd listened, and he could hear Raine and Genis’ voices through the glass. They sounded so sad, Raine crying out for her mother. Determined to not let them be trapped, Lloyd took a few steps back before charging forward, straight through the glass.

Raine and Genis greeted him on the other side, their eyes wide with shock. Lloyd only smiled at them. Genis brushed back a tear as Raine healed the cuts on Lloyd’s face, gently scolding him for being reckless.

They were only missing Regal and Presea. Lloyd stopped at a junction of several paths to focus. Origin was gently pulling him to his left, leading him down to the warp point where they came in on their first visit. They went through, and saw the cages where they were kept. Regal and Presea occupied one of them.

Lloyd ran to the bars and called their names, but he was ignored. The air around him was shifting, makes his eyes unfocus randomly. Regal and Presea probably couldn’t’ see him, even as the door opened and they stepped out.

This trap made Lloyd’s blood boil more than the others. Using the image of Presea’s dead sister to turn her against Regal was simply too much, too cruel. Lloyd stepped in front of her ax, absorbing the blow. As blood dripped from his arm and pooled on the floor below him, the spell was broken, and Regal and Presea came to their senses.

Genis hugged Presea while she cried softly onto his shoulder. Raine healed Lloyd again, shaking her head. Zelos fretted over the ripped section of his coat, even though the skin underneath was neatly closed.

Together, they walked to the only warp point left, glowing in the heart of the city. They checked their equipment and items one last time before stepping through, Welgaia fading away in a shaft of light.

——

The warp point took them to what could only be called a castle, the walls lined with marble and silver. The candles that lit the halls glowed with a blue light that made Lloyd’s eyes hurt, and the air was too thin.

Mitho’s castle was endless long hallways and spiral staircases that made them dizzy. They had to stop and take a breather in a library, the few rooms they found were filled with books and opulent furniture. It felt so out of place to Lloyd. The entire place was so cold, so sterile, the lavishly upholstered furniture doing nothing to add any sense of warmth at all. It all felt hollow and wrong.

A large dragon blocked their way at the top of a huge staircase, the only way left to go. It fell easily, they were well prepared. Lloyd marveled at the power of his two swords, further strengthened by the Eternal Sword.

Through the door, time and space warped. It didn’t seem possible, but the castle crumbled away before them into a vortex of mana, and just beyond where they stood, a platform floated in the air. Above it, the great seed, glowing faintly.

Lloyd took a deep breath and turned to face his friends. “This is probably it. Is everyone ready?”

They all agreed, one by one, their eyes set hard. Everyone on the same page, ready to finally finish their long journey. They gathered on the warp point and traveled to the floating island. Lloyd drew his swords immediately, spotting Mithos hovering before them. But the ancient hero was still, his eyes dull as his mouth moved.

"Home… I’m going home…"

Frowning, Lloyd dared a step closer. Mithos repeated himself, his tone flat.

"Something’s wrong," Lloyd tilted his head. "He sounds like a puppet."

A choked gasp from behind him made Lloyd turn. Zelos was clutching at his chest again, finally letting out a howl of pain. The gem in his chest tore itself loose, pulsing with light as it made a beeline for Mithos’ body hung lifelessly. As he followed it, Lloyd saw Zelos collapse from the corner of his eye.

The Cruxis Crystal joined with the Mithos puppet. The hairs on Lloyd’s neck stood up as the air crackled with energy, and Mithos opened his eyes.

"Thank you for bringing my crystal here," his voice was icy. "I’m finally myself again."

Lloyd glanced between Mithos and Zelos several times before going to his friend, holding both swords in one hand as he looped an arm around Zelos’ shoulder. The Chosen was hunched over on his knees, breathing heavily as tremors wracked his body.

"Mithos…" Genis had stepped forward to address his former friend. "Martel is already dead."

Lloyd had to admire his bravery. To stand up to someone so powerful and confront him with the truth he was still running from wasn’t easy. Mithos was still focused on turning everyone into lifeless beings, convinced it was the only way to end discrimination. Lloyd realized as he spoke that Mithos was still the child from four thousand years ago, scared, lost, and alone. The ideals he held were so childish and naive, so fixated on his love for his sister that he had become blind to everything else.

"We just wanted a place of our own," Mithos finished.

Zelos huffed, hooking an arm around Lloyd’s shoulder, who then pulled him to his feet. He was still trembling, his face shining with sweat. The place where Mithos’ crystal had sat in his chest was beginning to bruise, the skin turning an angry purple.

"Uh-uh," he said. "Sorry, but don’t act like you’re the only victim here." Zelos stood up straight, his right hand going for his sword. "It doesn’t even come close to justifying the things you’ve done."

And Zelos was right. All the countless lives snuffed out, the needless suffering, all the death, destruction, and pain. It was all for a little boy crying for his lost family, too selfish to forgive.

Mithos came at them, his wings made of rainbows and his teeth bared, and Lloyd met him head on. Behind his swords was the will of everyone effected by Mithos’ ideals. The people at the human ranches, all the discarded Chosens, his friend’s loved ones. The people of Iselia, Palmacosta, and Luin. Marble, Chocolat, Kate, Seles, Clara, Altessa, Tabitha. His mother and his father. All of their pain drove his strikes, every blow containing the whole of their strength and his. And he could see the same ferocity in his friends as they fought, the raw determination in their attacks.

With a final blow, Mithos fell, and his body dissolved into the air. His crystal remained, glowing as it hovered. And from it, a projection of Mithos shone, what was left of him inside the gem. His face was so sad.

"Destroy it," Genis said, his calm tone hiding his grief. "Let him die while he’s still himself."

And so he did, bringing his sword down on the shining crystal. It shattered into dust, swirling around him. Lloyd touched his mother’s exsphere and closed his eyes. It didn’t have to end the way it did, but it was too late now.

The Eternal sword resonated from where it was hidden in his two blades. Lloyd called it forth and it shimmered into existence before him.

 _The old master of the pact is no more,_ Origin’s voice sounded all around them. _What does the new master of the pact wish of this sword?_

Lloyd gripped the hilt of the sword. This was it, what they’d been working towards for months, all their efforts for this one moment.

"Restore the true form of the two worlds!"

The Eternal Sword glowed, its power flooding out, filling the room, their bodies, the air. Lloyd felt wind whip around his ears as reality began to shift. He thought he could see the planet itself moving, Tethe’alla and Sylvarant bleeding together for the first time in thousands of years. It was so bright, so beautiful.

As the light faded, they found themselves on the ground outside the ruins of the Tower of Salvation. Lloyd’s body still tingled with the energy of the two worlds. The Eternal Sword faded from view, its power spent.

"Is it over?"

The air around them glittered, and the summon spirits of both worlds surrounded them. Lloyd’s brow knit in confusion.

 _Your wish is granted,_ Origin spoke. _But there is no link. Without it, the land lacks the mana to sustain itself. The land is dying._

"What?" Lloyd couldn’t hide the panic in his voice. "How do we stop it?"

_Support the two worlds by linking them with the Great Tree._

"The Great Seed!" Colette exclaimed. "We have to shower it with mana from Derris-Kharlan!"

"But it’s moving away," Raine pointed at the mana planet, and the great seed, high above the clouds. "And so is the seed. We’re out of time!"

Lloyd’s hands shook as he clenched the sword. What should he do? What could he do? He had to do something, anything, or they were all lost. The world would die, and so would everyone in it.

"What do I do?" Lloyd stared up at the seed, drifting further and further out of his reach. He switched the Eternal Sword to his left hand, and touched his exsphere with his right hand. "What do I do?"

His exsphere glowed, warmth spreading out through his hand. It traveled up his arm, though his chest, all through his blood. It filled his lungs and ears. A voice, though he couldn’t tell what it was saying, but it was kind and familiar.

Heat began to pool at Lloyd’s back. He stared up at the Great Seed as the heat became more intense, so intense it burned, stemming from his shoulder blades.

_Mom._

Light burst from Lloyd’s back, and he let out a startled yelp as he fell to one knee. He looked to his side, eyes widening as he saw the waves of light that framed him on either side. They looked like wings, so different than what his father, Colette and Zelos had. It was like silvery feathers, and he could feel them, the wind rustling through them, as easily as he could feel the sensation on his face.

The exsphere on his left hand was still glowing gently. The Angelus Project. His mother’s keepsake, her life for his. Somewhere someone told him that they loved him.

He raised his wings, unsure of how he knew how to use them, but he knew. They stretched high above Lloyd’s head as he gathered the last of his strength. With a grunt, he pushed them down, rocketing off the ground, darting upwards towards the Great Seed.

The air was so cold as he left the earth, so cold and thin. He could feel ice forming around his mouth and nose. But he was so close to the seed, it was within reach. He would find a way.

Lloyd strained to raise the sword, but it felt so heavy now. He could barely breathe, but the Seed was so close.

A hand cupped his from the left, helping him raise the blade. Lloyd turned to see Colette, her wings shimmering like jewels as she lifted his hands. She smiled at him.

Another hand to his right, and he looked to see Zelos’ grin, his fiery wings lighting his face. They had come to help him. Together the three of them lifted the sword as Lloyd made a final wish.

"Eternal Sword, please… Awaken the Giant Tree!"

Lloyd poured all of his power into the sword, all of his love and compassion, and prayed it would be enough. As the blade connected, there was a burst of light that shot into the planet below.

Lloyd, Colette and Zelos floated to the ruins, where the Great Seed had fallen. He could feel the mana in the air around them, pouring from the tiny seedling. The new goddess that wore Martel’s face showed them the vision of its future, and he gripped Colette and Zelos’ hands in his own. They had done it.

——

When their friends found them again, Lloyd embraced them all, tears welling up as he laughed. Even Raine had to wipe away her tears of joy. They’d really done it. They’d saved the world.

The sun was rising on the new world. Lloyd found Zelos near a cliff, looking out at the new continents where there used to be only ocean. He went to his side, watching his red hair wave in the wind.

"We did it," Lloyd said as he watched the horizon turn orange. Zelos brushed his knuckles against Lloyd’s.

"You did it," he responded. "None of us could have done any of this without you."

Lloyd twined his fingers with Zelos’, turning to face him. “And I couldn’t have done it alone.”

Zelos eyed him up and down as Lloyd leaned closer. “Everyone’s watching,” he whispered, glancing to his left.

"I know," Lloyd said as he leaned in and kissed him, the light from the sunrise warm on his face.


End file.
